Amar con Locura-recuerdos oscuros de mi amante
by LIZA2504
Summary: Hasta donde puede llegar tu intenso amor hacia alguien, podría llegar hasta la locura. Como crees que sea la reacción de tu amante, te seguirá amando o te dejara, sea cual sea la alternativa será por toda la eternidad. (Soy mala resumiendo, pero denle una oportunidad u-u; Este fic es el mismo que:Recuerdos oscuros de mi amante.(de mi propiedad)(Parejas: Egoísta, Romántica(?),T(?))
1. C1: Recuerdos oscuros

¡Hola! Bueno este es el fic que hice la votación, algunos votaban por eren x levi y otros por nowaki x hiroki. Estuvo interesante leer las opiniones de cada uno y la frustración de cual escoger, bueno después de un puntaje de 7-4. La pareja que gano es… *redoble de tambores* NOWAKI X HIROKI DE JUNJUO ROMANTICA!

Me demore en subirlo, porque algunos ni opinaban y no daban la buena voluntad o inspiración. Así hasta pensé en no continuarlo y eliminar el progreso, pero bueno había personas que sí y aquello lo valoré bastante y bueno aquí me leen. Créditos a su respectivo creador, seiyuus, dibujante, etc yo solo tome prestado los personajes. La trama de este fic es lo que me pertenece.

**Esta historia como dice en el título, va tener recuerdos de Nowaki en pocas palabras:FlashBack. Nowaki relatara parte de su vida y experiencias, y en ellas va haber secretos y pistas de lo que oculta en su pasado. En el one-shot va haber algo casi nada de lemoon (no habrá mucho de eso ya que soy nueva en esas cosas… a no seeeer) y algo sangriento ewe (voy avisando si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean)**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos oscuros de mi Amante<strong>

**-Nowaki-**

Ha pasado 1 año desde que me enamoré de Hiro-san; quién diría que con su voz fría y ceño fruncido me lograría enamorar completamente de él. Aunque nunca antes hemos hablado, recuerdo que cuando fue la ceremonia de clausura hubo una gran fiesta todos preferían estar dentro de la escuela con sus amigos charlando de temas inmaduros y estúpidos. Preferí quedarme afuera, sentado en una banca, a pesar de algunas chicas me llamaban a gritos para que las acompañe y bailara con ellas, con una simple sonrisa y excusa se quedaron perdidas y me dejaron en paz.

Al salir todo era más tranquilo y relajante lo disfrute por unos minutos hasta que… comencé a escuchar esas voces, mi mente comenzó a destrozarme, me recordaba mis errores, mi sufrimiento, mi pasado. Intentaba tranquilizarme, tratar de ignorarlo, pero a pesar de que lo intentaba lo único que lograba era intensificarlas, me sentía en una gran frustración. Día tras día sobre todo si me encontraba solo, recordaba cada momento, cada instante se repetía una y otra vez, las voces burlonas y lamentosas las escuchaba, no tenían piedad de mí. Las manos me temblaban, debía de haber alguna forma de callarlas o dejar de oírlas, así que pensé regresar a aquella fiesta, mi visión estaba nublada, al pararme y dar apenas unos pequeños pasos choque con un sujeto.

FLASH BACK

- CUIDADO.- no sabía de dónde provenía esa voz, pero era completamente diferente a las que estaba escuchando hace rato.- Maldición, mi tesis.

¿Tesis? Mi cabeza estaba gacha, así que la levante con cierto pesar. Lo primero que vi, fue a un hombre algo bajo; de ojos marrones y cabello del mismo color, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, me quede anonadado con su rostro, hasta que el sujeto alzo la voz.

- Y que no las vas a recoger.

-¿Eh?- el me hizo una mueca de disgusto, para señalarme los papeles desparramados en el piso.-Pe- perdón, es que usted tiene un hermoso rostro.

Lo mire una vez más sonriéndole y se sonrojo, aún con su ceño fruncido se veía adorable, me agache y comencé a recoger las hojas para luego mirar en ellas de lo que creo que es su nombre "Hiroki Kamijou"

- Ahí tiene, lamento lo que paso, es que ando algo… distraído.

- Solo tenga más cuidado, aunque parece que tendré que ordenarlo nuevamente.- dijo mientras miraba hoja por hoja.

- Si quiere le ayudo- le sonreí.

- N-no es necesario… Lo arreglare en esa cafetería aquí cerca.

"No puedo dejarlo ahí nomás, es un lugar peligroso después de todo desordené su trabajo además con mi mente masoquista no me haría mal distraerla con compañía"

- ¿Así? Que coincidencia yo también voy para allá.

- ¿Eh?- vaya lo puse nervioso porque no me sorprende.

- No te preocupes, yo no muerdo, además no es muy seguro andar solo por aquí.- dije señalando el tumulto de gente que entraba y salía del colegio.

- En estos tiempos, los jóvenes se creen los reyes del mundo, haciendo lo que les pegue la gana, olvidándose completamente que son unos vagos mantenidos, que si no fuera por nosotros los adultos estarían tirados en un barranco o pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Reí con su comentario, me recordó a lo que me decían los ancianos, el me vio confundido para luego decir:

- Bueno con todos esos estudiantes inmaduros emborrachándose, creo que sí.

Parece que nos podríamos llevar bien, aunque tal vez él sea igual que todos, hipócritas, superficiales, mentirosos, traidores…

- Espero que no pienses que soy como ellos porque yo acabo de graduarme, no tengo ningún vicio y trabajo.

-¿Ah? ¿Graduarte? Eres muy alto, ¿Qué edad tienes?- parecía algo frustrado y sorprendido, así que le respondí tranquilamente, mientras le abría la puerta del local.

- Sí, tengo 17 y si quieres saber mido 1.82.

- ¡ME MOLESTA!

Nos sentamos uno en frente de otro en la mesa, después de un rato que los comensales se molestarán por la bulla. Nos quedamos en silencio, algo incómodo, lo único que se escuchaba era las hojas pasándose y el sonido del café haciéndose. El silencio, no es bueno, para nada.

- Discúlpame, debe ser incomodo estar así con un extraño, así que permíteme presentarme soy Nowaki Kusama.- dije con una sonrisa.

- Yo soy Hiro…

-Hiro-san.- le interrumpí.

- No he terminado.- dijo fastidiado

- Lose, pero Hiroki Kamijou, sería muy largo.- le sonreí de nuevo, no sé porque, pero me gusta ponerlo nervioso o hacer que se sonroje.

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabe?

- No se asuste, lo leí en las hojas que recogí, ¿no debí hacerlo?

- E-está bien no importa.

Después de responderle con una sonrisa, paso un rato que nos quedamos en silencio, lo cual yo no permitiría, así que nos quedamos hablando de temas al azar, se notaba que era reservado, pero al menos pude saber sus intereses y lo que tenemos en común, todo estaba bien hasta que el televisor fue encendido, en el canal de noticias y con lo que siempre trata, catástrofes, suicidios, asesinatos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el televisor:

- Al fin encontraron al alcalde Usami Fuyuhiko debajo de los restos de la sala de conferencias; el alcalde después de una entrevista iba a dirigirse a su oficina, sin saber de lo que le esperaba. Vamos contigo Ishiro. – dijo una mujer. Después de decir eso, presentan a un hombre que se encontraba al frente de un edificio destruido y con bomberos alrededor.

- Gracia Ayame, como verán después de múltiples intentos de búsqueda en estos 3 días, encontraron al alcalde milagrosamente ileso, en comparación al resto de congresistas. Los policías y agentes informan que una bomba se encontraba exactamente en su oficina. Creemos que fue una venganza debido a sus propuestas y al cierre del orfanato Ku..

El televisor fue apagado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Así que ese maldito aún sigue vivo, parece que tendré que buscar otros métodos, después de todo las cucarachas sobreviven hasta a una explosión nuclear"

||Todos miraron a quien apago el televisor, se trataba del pelinegro mientras sostenía el cable de la TV. Su mirada era sombría, al levantar la mirada les dirigió a todos una sonrisa.||

- Lo lamento pero, no creen que está mal pasar el fin de semana viendo muertes y catástrofes. Por ahora pásenla bien con sus amigos y pareja…- dije en voz alta, para luego susurrar.- tal vez mañana ya no puedan.

Todos los clientes se pusieron de acuerdo, fue sencillo convencerlos, sobre todo a las mujeres, ahora que lo recuerdo la mayor parte de ellas se me confesaba… patético creen que yo haría caso a alguien tan idiota y superficial.

Me dirigí a mi asiento con Hiro-san, le sonreí pero él me seguía mirando serio, esta mirada era diferente como si intentara saber lo que estaba pensando o… juzgando… me molesta.

- ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto levantando una ceja.

- No, ¿por qué?

Me quedo mirando un rato más antes de hablar, demonios actuar indiferente o sonreírle no le engaña, me la hace difícil pero lo hace interesante.

- Solo digo, en todo este rato sonríes como idiota y de un momento a otro parece como si hubieras matado a alguien.- me congele antes de abogar algo más, pero parece que él no se dio cuenta y hablo:

- Sabes, no conozco muy bien a ese sujeto, es el padre de un amigo y a pesar de que se le ve siempre sonriendo y ante las cámaras parece que es merecedor del premio nobel de la paz. Nunca me agrado, aunque hay mucha gente que no se da cuenta, está claro que es un hipócrita.- antes no le prestaba mucha importancia a lo que decía pero al decir eso, llamo completamente mi atención.

- Pero… igual que él muchas personas no muestran que son en realidad, o bueno no del todo… Aun así, los que menos se lo merecen tienen todo y a todos a su favor y beneficio.

- Acaso es no es obvio.- dijo con énfasis-Usan máscaras, a muy pocos no les gustaría mostrar lo que son porque saben que no les gustará.

- Ya veo…- es muy fascinante estar a su lado, pero…- ¿Tu usas alguna conmigo? – mi voz sonaba normal, pero en el fondo se escuchaba cierta amenaza.

- ¿Por qué debería?- dijo con absoluta seriedad- yo no busco agradar o complacer a la gente. Soy tal y como soy, no mostraría o no te mostraría algo que no soy, pienso que si quieres hacer o ser algo hazlo por ti mismo y tu propia decisión.

Me quede impactado con su respuesta, sobre todo por la forma en que la hablaba con tal seguridad y seriedad, ese sujeto es impresionante, desde que lo vi por primera vez me salvo, su sola presencia en sí me tranquiliza, me calma, los calla, los destruye, elimina… a todos ellos…yo, nunca, nunca, jamás, dejaré que se aparta de mi lado.

- Hiro-san, usted es una persona impresionante, estoy muy feliz de conocer a alguien como usted.

- Q-qué cosas dices i-idiota- volteo, con el intento fallido de ocultar su sonrojo.

END FLASH BACK

Aunque estuvo algo complicado, termine siendo su pareja, no me importaba como me tratase o si me arrojara algún objeto, lo amo simplemente lo amo y deseo que siempre este a mi lado. La razón del porque estuvo complicado es por… digamos que hubo algunos contratiempos y… estorbos, de lo cual me tuve que deshacer.

Antes de que Hiro-san y yo estemos juntos, o nos conociéramos más, tenía que acercármele pero no tenía oportunidad a parte de la diferencia de edad, debía de asegurarme de borrar toda prueba o existencia de lo que hice o lo que me hicieron en el pasado.

Estaba más que claro que no pensaba dejar solo a Hiro-san, así que cada vez que podía y tenía la oportunidad no importa que día u hora fuera, siempre estaba ahí, mirándolo, cuidándolo, amándolo. Tal vez me consideren algún tipo de acosador, están equivocados es simplemente amor. Además si no hubiera hecho eso, como sabría donde vive, trabaja, compra o sus amigos…

FLASH BACK

||- Hiro-san…- dijo un pelinegro casi inaudible, asomándose en un muro.- Hiro-san… ¿quiénes son ellos?

No había mucha luz, ya era el ocaso, y en el centro de la plaza se veía a tres hombre, un rubio alto de ojos negros, otro ligeramente más bajo que el, pelirrojo de ojos del mismo color, en el centro un hombre más bajo que todos ellos de cabello castaño y ojos como el chocolate.

Claro estaba que eran muy cercanos, o eso parecía, lo cual molestaba a cierto ojiazul, que ganas no le faltaban para entrometerse en aquella conversación, llena de risas y gritos de parte del castaño.

- Si se acercan a Hiro-san.- mencionaba con un tono lento y profundo, mientras que sus uñas presionaban con más y más fuerza la pared.- Si se acercan a MI Hiro-san…- la presión era cada vez más y más fuerte.- Si tratan de quitarme a MI Hiro-san.

Unas profundas marcas se habían hecho en aquel muro, cualquiera pensaría que fueron hechas por garras o que tomo un buen tiempo en hacerlas, y no por un hombre ardiendo en celos. Al ojiazul no le importo el líquido carmesí que salía de sus uñas, al fin y al cabo en un par de días ni se notaría.

- Vamos Kamijou-kun, será divertido.- dijo el pelirrojo

- No lo será, ahí siempre hay un montón de personas emborrachándose y mocosos inmaduros, no lo soporto.

- No seas aguafiestas, al fin y al cabo.- mencionaba el rubio, para luego susurrarle en el oído.- Voy a estar ahí, asegurándome de que te diviertas y disfrutes cada momento.- dijo coqueto, sin saber los celos que invadían a cierto pelirrojo

Al oír eso el castaño lo aparto de sí con un fuerte empujón, estaba sonrojado pero completamente molesto por el comentario. No se permitiría traicionar a sí mismo el amor que le tenía a Akihiko.

- D-déjate de tonterías, ya les dije que estoy ocupado, tengo muchos informes y trabajos pendientes y no estoy para ir a divertirme en un sitio de mala muerte.

Ambos hombres se sintieron ofendidos por el comentario del castaño, lo cual el pelirrojo aprovecho tal oportunidad para irse a la discoteca a solas con el rubio que había amado hace mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, ya que a Kamijou-kun no puede ir, ¿Qué tal si vamos solo tú y yo, Shinoda?- pregunto esperanzado.

- No, me niego, si no viene Kamijou no pienso ir a ningún lado. – dijo con seguridad.

"Así que… él está enamorado de Hiro-san, que pena siento por ti, Hiro-san nunca podría estar contigo, ni aunque quisiera porque… no lo permitiré"

- ¡¿Ah?! Ya les dije que no voy a ir y aunque quiera cosa que no pasará, estoy muy ocupado. La vida no solo es fiesta y diversión, hagan algo útil en sus vidas.

- Dios, hasta ya pareces mi madre.- dijo el rubio con una venita en la sien.- Bueno que se le puede hacer, vamos Katsuo.

Después de decir eso los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron y afirmo con un fuerte sí, para jalar el brazo de Shinoda alejándolo del castaño.

- Bueno, fue un placer verte Kamijou-kun- "no lo fue"- Cuídate al llegar a casa.- dijo con una gigantesca y falsa sonrisa, mientras se alejaba con Shinoda que no le dio tiempo para despedirse. "Eres un maldito suertudo como un antipático como tú, puede enamorar a alguien como Shinoda, no eres digno para él, si nunca te hubieras metido en nuestras vidas el sería mío y solo mío."

- Oe Katsuo, espera, no me he despedido de Kamijou, EH KATSUOOO!.- fue lo último que se escuchó.

Ambos hombres se perdieron de vista dejando a un castaño confundido pero aliviado:

*suspiro* "No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que Katsuo me odia o aún peor que quiere matarme… creo que estoy exagerando no creo que él sea capaz de matar si quiera a un insecto"

El castaño fue en dirección a su departamento, aunque a veces volteaba ya que tenía la extraña sensación de que algo o alguien le observaba.

- Debe ser mi imaginación

" En serio eres increíble, aun sin verme sabes que estoy ahí, aunque no te debes engañar a ti mismo Hiro-san, pero hagas lo que hagas te seguiré amando por siempre, con solo verte me haces muy feliz… pero… con la simple idea de que mires a alguien más, me molesta… debo deshacerme de ese tal Shinoda."

Con ese pensamiento, con cierto pesar el ojiazul dejo de observar a su castaño (Que proclamo como suyo hace mucho) para ir a deshacerse de aquel estorbo entre su Hiro-san y él. ||

END FLASH BACK

Sería una lástima que Hiro-san se enterara de que fue lo que les paso, aunque mi idea nunca fue que murieran ambos... pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo, además si ese pelirrojo no hubiera muerto me hubiera delatado hace mucho y me hubieran alejado de Hiro-san y algo como eso no permitiría.

Aunque lo que logro recordar con más claridad son su gritos ahogados, gemidos de dolor y su sangre derramada…

Hiro-san me salvo, con cada acción y palabra hizo mucho de lo que hizo el resto de la sociedad, amigos, maestros, padres… Yo los amaba quería ser su orgullo, daba mi mejor esfuerzo pero a pesar de lo que hacía nunca fue suficiente, y eso no era todo, ellos ya tenían toda mi vida planeada, me quedaría por siempre en ese orfanato como tutor me casaría con una mujer de mi clase, a pesar de que mi sueño era ser doctor, y ya amaba a otra persona.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ellos, no recuerdo poder haber hecho algo por mi propia decisión, desde muy joven, me suprimía y a pesar de mi corta edad tenía que tomar las cosas con madurez. Pensé que algún día todos mis esfuerzos y sacrificios servirían de algo. Lo menos que podrían hacer era aprobar mi relación con la mujer que amo… o amaba…

La amaba, en serio la amaba, pero nuestros padres nunca aceptaron nuestra relación y eso no era todo, su padre un político sumamente importante no me consideraba "digno" de su hija por mi posición social. Así que decidí dar mi mejor esfuerzo con los estudios y trabajos conseguí un empleo después dos y de dos aumentaron a cuatro de cuatro a seis, sin contar el trabajo del orfanato, cada día terminaba sumamente agotado, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a colapsar, pero con solo ver su sonrisa y que estemos juntos era lo que me hacía seguir… pero…

No pudo aguantar ni una semana, mientras yo me rompía la espalda para que su padre me vea "digno" de ella, la maldita estaba en celo como toda p****a que es, y se buscó a uno para que le dé una buena follada. Y eso no era todo, mis padres sabian bien de eso incluso conversaron con el maldito para acabar nuestra relación ¿y por qué? Porque ese Fuyuhiko les daría una buena cantidad de dinero para acabar nuestro noviazgo, me sentí tan estúpido en no haberme dado cuenta en lo hipócrita y superficial que era ella. Paso dos meses cuando me entere de aquello estaba tan ocupado con el trabajo y los estudios que si no fuera por las noticias no me habría enterado, que la hija del actual alcalde Fuyuhiko está de pareja con el participante del reallity más visto en Tokio. Por mala suerte para ella, ese hombre era muy violento y machista, ocasionándole la muerte. Pareció que al fin el mundo estaba a mi favor… no fue así, eso solo era el comienzo de mi tormento.

Todos a los que conocía solo eran mentirosos, hipócritas y superficiales, en quién podía confiar, no podía y no pensaba hacerlo ni en mis propios padres… Jure no volver a confiar o amar a alguien y no enamorarme de nuevo.

Hiro-san es y será la única excepción, él no es como ellos, el me salvo de la desesperación y me ayudo cuando nunca lo pedí pero si necesite. Debido a eso para tenerlo a mi lado, hice cosas de las que no me arrepiento y si fuera necesario lo volvería hacer una y una y otra vez. No me importa lo que me pase o lo que piense los demás, incluso… lo que piense Hiro-san, mi único deseo en esta vida es tenerlo a mi lado y protegerlo… y si por ese motivo me llega a odiar no me importa.

FLASH BACK

||-¿Q-qué demonios haces? ¡A-ALEJATE!- grito un rubio mientras se arrastraba con el intento de alejarse de su agresor.

- Eso mismo te dije… no hiciste caso a mi advertencia, insistí en que te alejaras de él e hiciste caso omiso. Así que hazte responsable de tus actos.- dijo el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba lentamente con un cuchillo ensangrentado. Lo cual que está de más decir que esa sangre le pertenecía al mayor.

La mirada de Nowaki era vacía, sin emociones, y actuaba de tal manera que aquel castaño, su castaño nunca imaginaria.

- Sabes algún día Kamijou se dará cuenta y te odiara tanto que hagas lo que hagas no dejara de hacerlo.- dijo Shinoda burlón, esperando la reacción del ojiazul.

Nowaki detuvo su caminata para míralo fijamente:- se dará cuenta… me odiara…- bajo la cabeza después de susurrar eso, Shinoda sonrío victorioso creyendo que después de decirle múltiples amenazas y ofensas al fin le había afectado alguna… se equivocó. Nowaki temblaba ligeramente y se escuchaba lo que parecían ser sollozos… o lo que creyó escuchar Shinoda.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- fue una risa burlona y sobretodo lunática, que un escalofrió de horror invadió al rubio, o cualquiera que lo escuchara tendría la misma reacción. Su risa se detuvo, los ojos de Nowaki permanecían cerrados, y al abrirlos su mirada tenía ligero brillo pero… reflejaba una sonrisa maligna en ellos.- Hiro-san jamás se enterara y no podría odiarme, incluso si lo hiciera haría lo posible para que me vuelva a amar… además quien se lo diría, después de todo los muertos no hablan.-

Nowaki soltó una carcajada.

El paso lento y pausado cambió a uno rápido e irreal. Nowaki se le abalanzo a Shinoda con el cuchillo apuntando directo en su corazón, a pesar de que el rubio ponía resistencia alguna la fuerza de Nowaki le superaba y aparte de ello no estaba a su favor la herida que sangraba de su pierna.

- No te preocupes… velare por el bien de Hiro-san.- dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

- Púdrete. – En serio a Shinoda le irritaba aquella doble personalidad, de su futuro asesino.-Quéjate todo lo que quieras pero yo tuve el cuerpo de tu "Hiro-san" antes que tú.

- Tuuu…- la rabia le invadió e hizo que automáticamente a pesar de todo la resistencia que ponía Shinoda, le apuñalo y no una sino dos…tres…cuatro, en distintos lugares del cuerpo.

-¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, DESAPARECE, DESAPARECE, DESAPARECE, DESAPARECE!

Las apuñaladas aumentaron, el cuchillo caía múltiples veces en distintas partes del cuerpo, la sangre salpicaba en todo lugar sobre todo en el rostro de Nowaki, que no parecía tomarle importancia alguna, o lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A unos metros de ellos acababa de llegar, un hombre pelirrojo que al ver tal escena se puso estado de shock, no podía moverse pero al ver que su amado ya no mostraba algún signo de vida corrió en contra de aquel asesino tirándole una patada en el estómago.

- ¡DETENTE!

Nowaki abrió los ojos para en par, al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo rodar alejándose de su víctima. Recordó que cuando lo apuñalaba no solo peleaba contra él, sino contra sus propios demonios y recuerdos… le gusto aquella sensación que pensó volver a repetirla con aquel estorbo que se metió en su camino, no sin antes saludar cordialmente:

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? - dijo con desprecio.

- ¡SOY LA PERSONA QUE AMA MAS QUE A NADIE A SHINODA! ¡EL HOMBRE QUE SIN NIGÚN REMORDIMIENTO MATASTE!

- Y no es ni va ser el único.

- ERES UN…¿eh? Sigue con vida…

- Ka-kamijou-

"Maldición, sigue pensando en ese desgraciado" pensó Katsuo desilusionado.

Nowaki solo miraba aquella escena, sabía bien que en un rato moriría y ya que estaba distraído aquel estorbo, podría matarlo, pero no sería tan cruel, después de todo tienen algo en común ambos aman con mucha intensidad a una persona en especial, así que solo los dejaría un rato… a menos que el pequeño debate que se está haciendo dentro de sí gane el de asesinarlo sin piedad. Y por ahora estaba ganando por el comentario de Shinoda.

- No… soy Katsuo…- dijo con dulzura.

- Kat..suo… ¿Eso que dijiste… es verdad?

- Si, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, lamento haber llegado tarde. Como la primera vez…- después de eso su voz se apagó, ya que él estaba enamorado hace mucho de aquel rubio pero como era tímido nunca se le acerco, si no fuera por su examigo que termino arrebatándoselo, y ese era Hiroki.

- Perdona por eso yo… nunca me di cuenta.- después de decir eso tosió algo de sangre.- Pero… sigo amando a Kamijou.

- Ya veo... no permitiré que te vayas con él, así que me iré contigo.- su voz de dulce e inocente cambio a una vacía y profunda.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? Katsuo acaso tu… - fue interrumpido por un beso profundo y desesperado, el pelirrojo deseo aquello desde hace mucho, pero siempre que había la oportunidad Hiroki este o no este, se entre ponía, esta vez no sería así.

Nowaki no podía ver más de aquello así que decidió darse medía vuelta, aún sin bajar la guardia si usaban aquello para distraerlo y atacarle, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera por eso.

Shinoda quería alejarlo pero estaba demasiado débil para aquello, y aunque diga que amaba a Hiroki, aquel beso le estaba gustando, y para profundizarlo tomo a Katsuo del cuello acercándolo, a pesar de que sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, pero noto que al pelirrojo no pareció importarle. Era una danza entre aquellas lenguas, que Shinoda aún débil era el que tomaba el control. Por la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar y lo único que les unía era un hilo de saliva.

- Gracias... por todo y... en serio perdóname por las veces que te herí sin ser consciente de ello y también por…

- Esta bien.- volvió a interrumpirle. Shinoda lo miro sorprendido y aún más por la sonrisa dulce que tenía el pelirrojo, no entendió como alguien tan hermoso y amable se pudo enamorar de alguien como él y aún peor como él nunca se dio cuenta de la suerte que tuvo con tan solo conocerlo- El amor que le tengo a Shinoda es tan grande que me hacía seguir aunque sabía que no tenía esperanzas.

- Katsuo…

- Shinoda te amo, ¿me podrías dar un abrazo? Y no como si fuera un hermano menor o un amigo sino como… esto…- el pelirrojo estaba avergonzado y no sabía que decir que bajo la cabeza evitando que se le note el sonrojo.

- Esta bien.- los ojos de Katsuo brillaron tal rubíes, y al ver la sonrisa y la mirada de amor que le tenía Shinoda, se apuró para corresponder aquel abrazo que le había pedido. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando aquel lo tomo del mentón para después besarle, se sintió tan feliz, que lloro de felicidad… pero sabía que pronto aquel momento se acabaría y para hacerlo eterno, tenía que seguir estando a su lado incluso en la otra vida.

- Te amo Shinoda.- después de decir eso, aprovecho que Shinoda seguía distraído para tomar el cuchillo que se le había caído al pelinegro, para después apuñalarse, directo en el corazón una y otra vez para una muerte instantánea.- Ahora estaremos juntos…

Nowaki sabía de qué se trataba, y pudo escuchar el cuchillo a travesando un cuerpo, así que para asegurase de lo que oía era cierto volteo, al ver tal escena le dejo impactado y no por susto o algo sino por asombro, estaba claro que ese pelirrojo era joven y tenía mucho que vivir pero por la persona que ama decidió terminarla para poder estar a su lado.

Después de decir aquello su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza y su cuerpo cayó encima en el de Shinoda, él se sintió extraño y poco a poco se fue preocupando, por las últimas palabras del pelirrojo y del porque se dejaba de mover.

"Esta sangre, no es mía… pero…"

- Oh no…¿Katsuo qué hiciste?… Katsuo, Katsuo responde… no, no tenía que morir, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!- lagrimas empezaban a salir de su rostro, sus ojos acuosos como tazas completamente llenas.

- Acaso no es obvio.- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Eh?

Nowaki camino, acercándose al cuerpo ya sin vida del pelirrojo, tomo el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, para después limpiarlo. Ignorando toda la sangre que seguía en su cuerpo.

- Aunque me sorprende que haya muerto antes que tú.- menciono con frialdad.

- Pero… ¿Qué hizo? ¿Y por qué?

- En serio no sabes, lo primero se le llama suicidio ¿no?

- ¡CALLATE, ES TU CULPA MALDITO ENFERMO!

Nowaki ni se inmuto, se sentó frente suyo como si se tratara una conversación entre amigos.

- En serio, eres o te haces el idiota.- Shinoda se sintió ofendido por el comentario que iba abogar algo más pero Nowaki le interrumpió:

- No pierdas el tiempo insultándome, te queda muy poco y has perdido mucha sangre… así que aunque sea para que lo que hizo él no sea en vano te lo diré.

- ¿eh?

- Él te ama, incluso lo sigue haciendo ya muerto, tal vez no lo entiendas pero el amor que te tiene él es el mismo que yo tengo por Hiro-san, y no hay comparaciones quien ama más a quien es solo amor, no importa quién sea, tu no eliges de quien enamorarte… incluso fue capaz de matarse con tal de seguir a tu lado… Así que digamos que alguien te estará esperando allá arriba.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinoda, pensó que si ese tipo no fuera una asesino con problemas de personalidad y si nunca hubiera conocido a Hiroki, tal vez el pudiera haber sido su amigo.

- Ya veo… oye ¿me harías un favor?

La mirada alegre y la sonrisa de Nowaki se borró y cambió a una seria.

- ¿Qué clase de favor?

- Tranquilo no es nada de otro mundo… o de TU mundo… solo te pido si puedes acabar más rápido conmigo para… poder ir con él…

- Honestamente es la petición que nunca esperaba oír de alguna victima…

-"¿Qué acaso este ha tenido más?"

- Parece que todo lo relacionado con Hiro-san es interesante… siempre tengo sorpresas con él, y me hace tan feliz, lo amo tanto…

"Te deseo suerte Kamijou"

- Bueno dejare hablar de mí, y si, si puedo y no te preocupes creo que te hice sufrir demasiado… aunque también le hiciste daño a aquel sujeto… supongo que tarde o temprano con algo o alguien lo tenías que pagar…- su mirada se oscureció.

- Si y me siento la peor mierda por ello. Bueno estoy listo.- cerro los ojos esperando el cuchillo o un disparo en la cabeza, solo sintió un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

- Te dije que te hice sufrir demasiado, naturalmente no me importaría, pero lo hice por él, no le gustaría ver que te sigo lastimando y me agrado.

-¿Q-que me has puesto?- la visión del rubio se hacía borrosa.

- Es un veneno muy potente, te mata en tan solo 2 minutos… lo tengo por emergencias.

- Que clase de emergencias…

- Salúdalo de mi parte.- dijo bromista.

- Jamás…- dijo con seriedad y siguiéndole el juego mientras se dormía.

- Jajaja.- esa fue una risa sincera, una de las pocas que solía hacer.

END FLASH BACK

Hay miles de motivos de porque una persona decide terminar con su vida, o son los problemas, alguna enfermedad, un amor destruido o arrebatado, no importa si la persona ha sido mala o buena, o la forma en la que ha muerto, una muerte siempre será penumbrosa y siempre habrá alguien que sufra por el falleciente. Al morir se termina todo, las experiencias que viviste, las conversaciones que tienes o tendrás, tu existencia, con el paso del tiempo será olvidada. Eso es el verdadero temor, lo que tienen otros es falso, temer a morir porque dejaran de vivir los gozos de la vida; lo otro de dejar a tus seres queridos es otro tema ya que como dice en el nombre si son queridos seguirán a tu lado igual que tú con ellos.

Digan lo que digan, esa fue la muerte más hermosa que he visto, morir por la persona que amas. Muy pocas personas morirían por otra, y los que lo hacen, son considerados tontos, idiotas o lo que hacen es en vano, si es la persona correcta, si es la persona por la que realmente amas, no es ni será tonto o en vano.

No muchos tienen esa suerte, que tu amor sea correspondido, y no es necesariamente del que estés enamorado, también en el amor de familia o amigos. Que ya tienes de seguro que si tú te vas a la otra vida, alguien sabrá que viviste que exististe, y valorara algún momento lo que fuiste o hiciste… en mi caso sabía que no sería así…

Había veces que pensaba en suicidarme, o cuando ya estaba en plena acción pero siempre había alguien o algo que me interrumpía, hacía que estuviera lo suficientemente ocupado para no llevar acabo lo planeado o me olvidaba, hasta que me di cuenta… que seguramente no era mi hora y que debía seguir viviendo para lo que sea que tenía planeado el destino para mí, yo no soy de creer en esas cosas pero si no fuera por ese pensamiento, si no fuera por Hiro-san, no habría ni siquiera rastro de mi existencia.

Lo amo, sinceramente lo amo, tanto que duele, que dudo de mí mismo, si soy digno de él… o si me llega a odiar… aunque dije que no me importaba, o que me encargaría de que me vuelva amar… aun así, sé que cuando llegue ese día no podré evitar desmoronarme...

Él es todo, mi todo, mi mundo, que siempre gira en torno a Hiro-san, no le podría decir ese tipo de cosas, porque me diría que sigo siendo un mocoso diciendo esa clase de cursilerias o me arrojaría algún objeto… con solo pensar en él me hace feliz, muy feliz, me preguntó cómo actuare cuando él está conmigo, espero no excederme demasiado, pero mi amor por él es tan grande que a veces es difícil controlarlo.

Te amo Hiro-san, te amo, por eso quiero estar siempre a tu lado, pase lo que pase, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>¡HEY! Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si hacer otro capítulo de este, ya tengo las ideas y todo, si es que lo escribo, tratará parte de su pasado que no fue dicho específicamente, y si será revelado o no, a quien más atacará y porque, y si aparece un momento muy asfdasfasd con Nowaki junto a Hiroki.<p>

Depende de lo que me digan si les gusta o no y si quieren que lo vuelva un fanfic y no un one-shot. Agradezco que hayan leído y espero leer pronto sus comentarios si lo vuelvo fic o que siga como esta, y si quieren otro capítulo.

P.D= Si es one-shot se quedara tal y como esta no pondré o escribiré otro capítulo más de ello.

Cuídense y que tengan una linda semana ewe

LIZA2504


	2. C2: Una Cita

En mi otro fic, le puse una dedicatoria (o algo así xD) A mi amigo que iba a ver la temporada de Junjuo Romántica... pero creo que ahora me odia TUT. Me ha bloqueado aún así hablamos pero ya no como antes, y eso me da algo de pena u-u (Aunque me niege a aceptarlo por lo orgullosa que soy) No tiene ni idea de cuanto me hubiera gustado que si hubiera visto toda la temporada, sería la persona más feliz del maldito mundo, un amigo que pueda entender el mismo sentimiento yaoista, y hablen de ello sin que te juzgue, simplemente es hermoso, DIOS LA FELICIDAD ESTABA TAN CERCA... pero creo que fui egoísta y por eso termino odiándome o algo así... solo espero que todo se arregle y estoy en duda si el podrá leer alguno de mis fics, ya que el me ha insistido de hace mucho me siento alagada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo no quiero vea mi lado cursi, ¡ES HORRIBLE! No es que este decepcionado de mis gustos, de lo que escribo o de mis lectores. Es solo que mi actitud no es que digamos... femenina así que escribir cosas románticas prueba tooooodo lo contrario. (OJO: No quiero decir que los hombres no pueden escribir cosas románticas o etc, así que no busquen el lado malo de mis palabras)Aún así esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por forzarte a ver el anime y eso. Estoy más que segura que no leerias esto pero... !IGNACIO VETE A JUGAR L4D O DGMO PERO NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTO PARA QUE LUEGO TE BURLES DE MÍ O ALGO!... porque estoy segura que lo harás y no te gustara.

**Bueno aquí tiene el siguiente capítulo, agradezco mucho a los que les gusto y me pidieron el siguiente capítulo, y espero que les guste. P.D = Más adelante se vera si meto a otras parejas y por si acaso. En este fic (aunque esta más que obvio xD) Nowaki es yandere, así que espero que aún así les guste este personaje xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una cita<strong>

**-Hiroki-**

-¡MALDICIÓN AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA!- grité, sin darme cuenta la gente que había a mí alrededor. Tosí un poco con el intento fallido de dejar de llamar la atención, pero… ¡¿Qué diablos quiere decir Nowaki con una "cita"'?! Está más claro que el agua, pero por Dios, ambos somos hombres que se supone que haga, como debería actuar y donde podría ser…

_||-No importa donde sea, siempre y cuando este con Hiro-san.-_ _menciono con dulzura acompañada por una sonrisa cierto pelinegro, que lo único que provoco es el sonrojo del castaño, su castaño.||_

Maldita sea, ahora que me esto poniendo a pensar, esto está mal, muy mal, por culpa de ese idiota de Nowaki, parezco una adolescente enamorada, yo no puedo actuar de esa manera, soy el demonio Kamijou, debo dejarme de estas cosas. Me dirigí a mi oficina, para empezar con la corrección de notas, a ver si así me logro distraer un poco.

|| _-Yo solo deseo estar junto a Hiro-san, no importa si es solo por un día, así que ¿Hiro-san, tendría una cita conmigo?||_

-OH MY SWEET HONEY, ¿EN QUE TANTO PIENSAS? SUPONGO QUE EN MI ¿NO?

- ¿Eh?- voltee para ver de quien se trataba, aunque creo ya lose.- Profesor, Miyagi, déjese de tonterías y póngase a trabajar.

- Como esperas que lo haga, si no paras de invadir mi mente, solo te pido que salgas de ella a menos que... desees que te imagine desnudo.- menciono giñando un ojo.

"No estoy para esto"- Así que sin contestar algo más, le arroje lo primero que tenía a la mano, la engrampadora.

-¡AUCH! KAMIJOU, ESO DUELE.

- Para que deje de pensar en tonterías.- dije fríamente.

Por suerte Miyagi no siguió con el tema y solo hizo un irritable puchero saliendo del lugar, diciendo que necesitaba hielo o algo para el estilo.

…¿Una cita, eh? Ha pasado un buen tiempo en que Nowaki y yo nos hemos visto, últimamente está más ocupado que antes y no solo por el hospital y sus prácticas, sino por otros… asuntos, es lo único que me dice, cada vez que sale o si aunque sea estoy ahí para verlo salir, porque hay veces que ni llega a casa o sale antes de que me levante… Habrá algo que he hecho mal tal vez no he sido muy afectuoso o no le preste mucha atención cuando se podía… y si me está engañando...

|| -No se preocupe Hiro-san, honestamente lo único que quisiera es quedarme a su lado pero… no puedo, no hasta solucionar algunos asuntos pendientes… Así que no piense nada innecesario…Te amo Hiro-san- fue lo último que dijo para después salir, dejando atrás a un melancólico y dolido castaño ||

No, no debe ser eso, Nowaki, me ama y me dijo que no piense cosas innecesarias y lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo, después de todo fue él que desde un principio me acoso, me obligo a ser su tutor, me hizo olvidar a mi amor no correspondido para luego… enamorarme… ¡DIOS, SOLO LLEVAMOS TRES AÑOS JUNTOS!… bueno dos como pareja y tres desde que nos conocemos… ¡Y YA ME ESTOY PONIENDO ASÍ!

-¿EH?- fui interrumpido, por una vibración proveniente de mi bolsillo.- Mi celular…- oh no, y si es Nowaki, Dios, como debería actuar, estoy muy nervioso, y si es de aquella cita que va hablar, no estoy en condiciones para hablar de ello… si es un cambio de la hora acordada, o si solo es para saludar… ¿debería contestar o no? Un momento… estoy en el trabajo y Nowaki, no me interrumpiera al menos que se trataba de algo de verdad importante…

El celular vuelve a sonar, pero esta vez más fuerte, sacándome de aquel trance y contesto de inmediato preocupado.

- ¡HAI, KAMIJOU HABLA!

- Hiroki… ¿sucede algo?- una voz fría y extrañada se oyó al otro lado de la línea

- ¿eh?... "Mierda, y yo con los nervios al máximo y se trataba de nada más ni nadie menos que tu"- Akihiko, ¿Qué quieres ahora? Estoy trabajando.

- Un viejo amigo no puede llamar para saludar a su amigo de infancia.

- Tratándose de ti, no.

- Que mal me haces parecer.- dijo fastidiado.- Bueno iré al grano, ¿vendrías a la estación a las 6?

- ¿Eh?, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Acaso no es obvio.

- No, ¿qué es obvio?- seguía sin entender.

- *suspiro* Me gustaría hablar contigo, de algo importante, que debí hacerlo hace mucho, pero me engañaba a mí mismo… creí que los estaba confundiendo… pero no era así…

¿Confundiendo? ¿Confundiendo qué? Acaso es lo que creo o… no, no debe ser eso, somos amigos y aunque sea lo que creo que es, yo… amo a Nowaki.

- ¿Sigues ahí?

- ¿Eh?... Ah sí…- respondí, aún algo atareado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No me gustaría seguir hablando de esto por teléfono, prefiero que sea frente a frente así que… a las 6 ven a la estación.

"Eso es una hora antes a la hora acordada con Nowaki"- Lo lamento Akihiko, tengo algo importante una hora después de ello, y tengo que prepararme y eso…

- A las 5 entonces. Te estaré esperando.

- ¡ESPERA NINGÚN MOMENTO DIJE QUE IRIA!... Oe… ¿sigues ahí? ¡Maldición, siempre hace lo que quiere!- después de eso, sin más apague el teléfono, no estaba de humor, para sea quien sea que me vuelva a hablar, mucho menos si se trataba de nuevo de Bakahiko.

El tiempo pasó volando, ya termine de corregir los exámenes y como me lo esperaba la mayoría desaprobados, el mismo lunes se los entrego, ya tengo ansias de ver sus rostros al ver sus notas.

Salí de la universidad, después de despedirme de mis superiores y algunas alumnas que ni se quiénes son, pero por eso no actuare como un arrogante y les correspondo el saludo claro después de darles algunos trabajos este fin de semana, ni crean que con una sonrisita y unas risitas va impedir que desaprueben el curso, si tan solo respetaran y se esforzaran más tal vez no tengan clases de recuperación.

Mmmmm….

|| - A las 5 entonces. Te estaré esperando- dijo una voz firme y segura||

Bueno Akihiko no es la clase de personas que bromearían con algo como eso y son dos horas antes de la hora acordada con Nowaki… además en plena conversación se escuchaba algo melancólico y no con su usual tono arrogante… tal vez paso algo con Takahiro de nuevo… es mi amigo de infancia y mi antiguo amor, así que no puedo dejarlo solo, tal vez no sea algo muy grave además no creo que pase nada malo y sobrado tengo tiempo para ver a Nowaki.

Sera mejor que me apure.

**En otro lado: Hospital**

**-Nowaki-**

- Te has comportado muy bien Nanami-chan, hoy mismo podrás volver a casa.- dije con una sonrisa, mientras me volvía a poner el estetoscopio alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¿Eh? ¿Podré volver a casa?

- Sip, asegúrate de llevar siempre contigo tu inhalador y no habrá más problemas.-

- Snif Snif, pero ya no veré de nuevo a sensei.- dijo entre sollozos

- Podrás venir a visitarme cuando quieras, pero no llores eres más adorable cuando ríes.- aunque cuando crezcas puede que seas una arrogante hipócrita como el resto, pero lo que resalta en los niños es su inocencia y pureza que con el paso del tiempo y las nuevas experiencias se va oscureciendo y poco a poco desapareciendo.

- ¡YEY!- gritó con una gigantesca sonrisa.

- Bueno tu madre ya llego te está esperando en la puerta.

- Mamá…- dijo casi inaudible y con un ligero brillo en los ojos para después de un brinco salir y al abrir la puerta, a pesar de su edad se notó la decepción y tristeza.- Ella no es mamá, es Hanako-chan…

-¿Eh?- salí y cuando vi a la mujer fue cuando lo entendí, cosa que espero que la niña no lo entienda aún, que esa mujer es la amante de su padre… eso explicaba su falta de interés en la niña y su arrogancia… como pueden existir gente así… me enferma.- Ya veo… disculpa mi error.

- Tranquilo sensei, ya me acostumbre.- después de eso salió siendo acompañada por la mujer que como lo esperaba ignoro completamente a la niña saliendo del hospital no sin antes voltear y guiñarme un ojo.

"Qué asco"

-Vaya Nowaki, no haces ningún esfuerzo y ya tienes a otra mujer a tus pies.- escuche a sempai detrás de mí.

- No me interesa, yo ya tengo alguien más.

Alguien a quien amo más que a nadie en el mundo y que siempre mantendré a mi lado pase lo que pase. Y a pesar de eso no he podido estar su lado en todo este tiempo y todo por culpa de mi pasado, mi familia si es que se le puede llamar así, y ese maldito de Fuyuhiko. Pero hoy será diferente en unas dos horas más me podré reunir con él y recuperaremos parte de lo que no se pudo en todo este tiempo… lo extrañe mucho… ¿me habrá extrañado también?

- TIERRA LLAMANDO A NOWAKI.

- ¿Eh? D-discúlpeme estaba algo distraído.

- Si se nota, te decía que en media hora termina tu turno.

-¿EH? TAN PRONTO.

- ¿Acaso quieres quedarte más? vas trabajando de más por 5 días seguidos.

- Eh, no, no es eso, es la sorpresa eso es todo… será mejor que le llame.- dije lo último para mí, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Decías?

- Nada, me había olvidado que seguía aquí jaja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

"Hiro-san, ya podré verte, podre tenerte de nuevo una vez más"|| Pensó el pelinegro, mientras fue a preparar sus cosas, ignorando completamente las interrogantes y pucheros de su sempai||

**En otro lado: Estación de trenes**

**-Hiroki-**

Ya me estoy empezando a arrepentir… será mejor que me regresé antes que…

-HIROKI.

"Mierda"- A-Akihiko, e-esto… ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?- habré sonado lo suficientemente calmado y con falta de interés… espero que sí.

- ¿Déjame descansar un rato sí? Toda esta semana ha sido estresante y larga.

"¿Aaaaaaahhh? Si ha sido el que me llamó para que viniera aquí"- Te dije que en dos horas tengo… "No podría decirlo" algo importante y si va demorar mucho, será mejor que me vaya retirando.- dije para después darme media vuelta, no pude ni dar dos pasos ya que me tomaron del brazo con fuerza para hacerme retroceder.-Pero que…

- No me hagas sentir celoso… mucho menos que ya tengo confirmados mis sentimientos.- dijo mientras me abrazaba, seguía sin entender, pero sabía que lo que sea que pasaba estaba mal.

- ¿Q-qué cosas dices? Déjate de juegos y suéltame…- dije mientras trataba de apartarlo, pero mierda era más fuerte que yo y mis nervios no son de ayuda.

- No estoy jugando, en estos momentos me estoy confesando ante ti.- respondió con absoluta seriedad una que nunca escuche antes.

¿Confesando? Él a mí, no, eso no puede ser posible, aunque lo fuera no lo correspondería ya no estoy enamorado de él ya no lo amo, lo ame por muchos años y sufrí por muchos años como estúpido por un amor no correspondido, esperando algún día este día, pero ahora es diferente…

- Lo lamento Akihiko, pero no puedo corresponderte.- dije dando por terminado el abrazo.

- El asunto es porque ambos somos hombres o porque somos mejores amigos.

- Ninguno de los dos.

- Nose Hiroki, corrígeme si me equivoco pero desde que te conocí he tenido la sensación de que estabas enamorado de mí.

Así que… después de tanto tiempo, que intente ocultar mis sentimientos pero a la vez deseaba que te dieras cuenta de ellos, ahora me los dices como si nada… todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, por tu preciado Takahiro, actúas de esa manera, tan difícil te fue ponerte en mi lugar para darte cuenta de mi dolor… o no te importo.

- No estoy de humor Akihiko, será mejor que me vaya, hablaremos otro día.- esto es lo mejor.

- No, hablaremos hoy. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí estos tres años.

Y tú crees que para mí sí, por un tiempo, aunque estaba con Nowaki, te seguía amando, esperando que algún día volvieras… y cumplieras tu promesa… pero Nowaki, a pesar de mi frialdad, orgullo y sobretodos mi amor hacía ti, hizo que lo reemplazara por otro y puede que más grande pero esta vez hacia él… no, no podría, después de todo lo que hizo y lo que siento… no lo dejaría.

- Akihiko, no puedo corresponderte y no sigas con esto.- no pienso decirle la verdad, no pienso decirle aquel aspecto tan penoso y deplorable que tuve cuando te fuiste… y peor aun cuando te amaba por tantos años. Así que por favor vete, déjame irme no… no podré controlarme más.

- Acaso ya olvidaste la promesa.- dijo melancolico

- TSK- me congele, eso era lo último que quería oír y no, no la había olvidado, ahora solo lo tengo como un recuerdo amargo del pasado, pero ya no es el mismo sentimiento que antes.- Tu… te fuiste

- No tenía alternativa, tenía muchos problemas en mi mente… entre ellos estabas tú… fui cuando me di cuenta, que la persona que en verdad amaba era Hiroki y no Takahiro.

- Mentira, tu siempre venias a mi departamento solamente para hablar de él y pedirme consejos.

- Me engañaba a mí mismo, no sabía una forma de acercarme a ti.- dijo cabizbajo.

- No sabias una forma de acercarme a mí.- dije con ironía.- ¡NO SABIAS UNA FORMA DE ACERCARME AMÍ! AL MENOS PUEDES UTILIZAR UNA EXCUSA MÁS CREIBLE, POR DIOS SOMOS AMIGOS DESDE LA INFANCIA.

- ¡ES POR ESO!

-¿eh?

- Al principio pensaba que era solo un sentimiento de amistad o hermandad, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta que no era así, incluso pensaba en confesarme pero si te decía lo que sentía dejaríamos de serlo, incluso peor que te alejarías.

- Para con eso, desde que éramos jóvenes y conociste a Takahiro, preferiste a él que a mí.

- Intente enamorarme de él, para olvidarme de ti… estando contigo hablaba de él… para poder olvidarte pero… sentía que me dolía y…

- Y no te imaginas como me dolía a mí.

-¿Eh? Acaso tú.

- SI AKIHIKO, SI, YO… yo te amaba.- no podía decir más la voz se me quebró.

- Yo… lo siento mucho Hiroki.- se escuchaba cierto pesar en su voz, pero lo único que consigue es que me moleste más.

- Lo siento.- dije con ironía.- lo siento… ¡Es más que imposible que hayas podido sentirlo! Mientras tú, el gran escritor, Usami Akihiko viajando por toooooooooodo Europa, pobrecito de él, lleva todo un drama entre sus dos amores.- que me sucede me estoy burlando y actuó como si nada pero me duele y por lo que estoy diciendo es peor.

- Hiroki.

- Y eso no es todo, el gran escritor volvió a Japón con muchos premios y más fama, para ser el padrino de la boda de su querido Takahiro.

- ¡Hiroki!

- Para volver a Europa dejando a su mejor amigo en el aeropuerto sin despedirse de él y actuando como si no lo conociera, con tal de quedar bien con su padre un político muy influyente y el actual alcalde de Tokio. Importándole un comino como se sentía su amigo…

- ¡HIROKI!.- me tomo de los hombros, ya no pude contenerme más, las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

-Ignorando completamente como… me sentía y aun así te espere… te espere… que estúpido fui… Y TENÍAS QUE HACERMELO RECORDAR, MALDICIÓN, TODO ESTABA TAN BIEN, ¿POR QUÉ? ¿por qué?- mi garganta me dolía, no podía decir más y sentía lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Akihiko las limpio para luego abrazarme, lo cual me negaba pero en serio necesitaba.

- Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento, me siento de lo peor, por todo lo que te hice, solo pensé en mí mismo, pensé que era lo mejor, para que sigamos como amigos, para que seas feliz, para que estés a salvo.

- ¿A- a salvo?- pregunté entre sorprendido y confundido.

- No quería preocuparte… pero antes de que viajara me amenazaron de muerte y no solo a mí, parecía que aquella persona te conocía y tenía todas las oportunidades para hacerte algo, sin que nadie se entere, desaparecerte del país o incluso… matarte… - me quede congelado después de eso, no podía creerlo, sé que no soy precisamente agradable pero quien haría eso y porque.-eso fue lo que me preocupo peor… no tenía ni idea de quien era y porque lo haría, no confiaba en nadie, cualquiera podría ser, incluso esa persona dijo que si hablaba sería aún peor y que nunca te volvería a ver, así que al viajar, deje de tener contacto alguno con ese sujeto, pero deje algunas personas para protegerte y que me digan contestemente como te encuentras y si había alguien sospechoso en tu vida.

- Alguien sospechoso…- no podía procesar bien las palabras de aquello… quien haría algo como eso.

- Y eso no es todo, la persona que me amenazó también tuvo que ver con la explosión en el congreso, así que me odia tanto a mí como a mi padre y quien sabe a quienes más, nadie lo ha atrapado o tiene alguna idea de quién es pero está más que claro, que es una persona calculadora, fría y sobretodo un psicópata despiadado.

**En otro lado: En el tren.**

**-Nowaki-**

"Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san;… espero sorprenderte, con mi llegada mmmm… le habrán llegado los mensajes, será mejor que le mande otro"

**En la estación**

**-Hiroki-**

**-** N-no estás exagerando, no creo que habrá una persona así y ande libre por las calles como si nada.

- Yo también pienso eso, pero debe haber algo que tenga a su favor una gran fortuna, algunos contactos o…|| "una personalidad distorsionada"||

- Oooo…

- Nada, tontas ideas mía, no puede haber alguien así.- dijo mientras se regañaba a sí mismo.

- Ya veo…

- Sabes creo que lo mejor sería que nos vayamos a un lugar más…. privado…

-¡¿AAAAAHH?! SI PIENSAS APROVECHARTE DEL MOMENTO TE JURO QUE

- Cálmate- me interrumpió-, no es eso, aunque estamos en la parte más vacía de la estación de trenes es un lugar muy público, creo que deberíamos ir a un restaurante.

- ¡Y ACASO ESO NO ES IGUAL!

- Cálmate, nadie sospecharía y si te preocupas por la gente puedo comprar el restaurante y botar a todos los clientes.

- ¡ESO SERÍA MÁS SOSPECHOSO Y DEJA DE DESPIFARRAR TU DINERO!

- Tienes razón… nos sentaremos en la parte de al fondo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Yo sí, vamos.- después de eso me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacía el restaurante más elegante y cercano, **Delight**. 1

- OE SUELTAME.

- Te gustara la comida, sería como una cita ¿no?.

-¿Cita? "N-Nowaki" Akihiko yo…- fue interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente de su estómago.

- Esa es una prueba que si tienes hambre, no te preocupes yo pago.

-BAKAHIKO NO ES ESO.

||Hiroki y Akihiko, entraron al restaurante, Hiroki no paraba de reclamarle que está mal visto que un hombre arrastre a otro en dirección a un restaurante y peor aun cuando pida el sitio más privado y romántico. El castaño se distrajo tanto por aquella discusión que tenía con el peliplata, y sobre todo por el hambre que olvido completamente aquel asunto tan importante entre él y la persona que tanto amaba.

Cierto pelinegro con unos hermosos ojos que se asemejaban a los zafiros, salió del tren, con un gran humor y ánimo, que no tenía hace mucho, y solo recuperaba parte de ello pensando en su Hiro-san, pero ahora que sabía que estarían juntos en todo lo que resta del día y luego estaba el fin de semana lo hacía más que feliz.

"Debería comprarle algún presente… bueno no es nuestro aniversario o algo pero… se trata de Hiro-san, así que le compraré algo… aunque ¿qué podríamos cenar?"- el ojiazul saco su celular para llamar a su castaño, pero como se lo esperaba seguía apagado.- *suspiro*"tal vez siga trabajando, mmm…no hemos podido ir de compras últimamente así que será mejor que compre algo en algún restaurante" Nowaki al salir de la estación, miro a los lados, buscando algún lugar donde puedan, dar comida digna para el castaño que tanto amaba. "Oh ese parece perfecto...Delight, me lo han recomendado, espero que a Hiro-san le guste" pensó con una sonrisa para luego entrar.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto el peliplata

- No te lo pienso decir.

- Te invite a comer, en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio y no me piensas contestar esta simple pregunta.

- ¡NO ES TAN SIMPLE!- grito Hiroki, sin darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de cierto pelinegro, que identificaría su voz donde sea y como sea.

"Hiro-san"- después de pensar eso, se fue en dirección en donde provenía la voz, las meseras lo intentaron detener, diciendo que era un lugar reservado y que tenía prohíbo el pase, y eso no lo iba a detener a Nowaki, les halago un poco y con una sonrisa lo dejaron en paz y a quien se metía le daría un buen puñetazo si era necesario, ya estaba con los nervios e ira al máximo, porque a aparte que escuchaba la voz de Hiroki escuchaba la de alguien más y era muy familiar.

- Parece que te tendré que cobrar de otra forma.- dijo mientras lo persuadía con la mirada al castaño.

- ¡TU TE OFRECISTE A PAGAR LA CUENTA!

- Si, yo la pago con dinero y tú respondiendo mis dos preguntas.

- Tuuuu…

Nowaki ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para interrumpir el momento, pero lo que escucho hizo que se detuviera, cosa que parecía imposible, pero aquella respuesta quería oir.

- Lo diré de nuevo, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí? Y desde que me fui, en estos últimos 3 años ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguías pensando en mí?

- Yo ya no sigo…- dijo casi inaudible, estaba completamente nervioso, que no le salían las palabras pero eran verdaderas.

-Responde.

- Desde que te conocí, no estaba seguro de ello, pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento se fue intensificando más y más y estaba seguro que era… amor.- esa palabra la recibió como un puñal en el corazón el pelinegro… pero sabía que antes su querido Hiro-san estaba enamorado de su amigo de infancia, aunque tenía por seguro que ahora lo está de él, le quedaban aún esperanzas, antes de que quede completamente destrozado o aún peor que pierda la cordura…escuchar la siguiente respuesta.- Y cuando te fuiste, aun así que me sentía destrozado y traicionado seguía pensando en ti, a pesar de que… alguien más se estaba metiendo en mi vida….

"Hiro-san…" después de eso Nowaki retrocedió, ya no quería oír más, se alejó… mientras aún tenía control sobre sí… no quería que nadie lo viera en aquel estado o peor… que lastime a su castaño.

- Pero…- rio un poco con melancolía.- No sé cómo hizo, pero en tan solo un año hizo que me olvidara de ti y me enamorara completamente de él… y así es como llevamos dos años juntos…lo amo, por eso.- su mirada era seria y firme.- Yo no te puedo corresponder Akihiko, yo… amo a mi tifón.

-"Tifón" ¿No me rendiré tan fácil sabes?- dijo seguro de sí mismo el peliplata

- Lo sé, pero te lo recomiendo, solo perderás el tiempo, como yo lo hice antes…- su mirada se tornó melancólica, pero cambio a una alegre y sincera- Pero gracias, agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí y también gracias porque si no fuera por ti y aquel sentimiento, tal vez nunca me hubiera enamorado de él.-

Después de eso se levantó de la mesa y se fue en dirección a la salida, pero escucho la típica campana, que suena cada vez que alguien sale o entra, pero no había nadie entrando eso quería decir que alguien había salido, no le tomo mucha importancia, hasta que…

- ¡Kusama-sama, se olvidó su pedido!- gritó una mesera

"Kusama, Nowaki…, será que… no, puede ser otro Kusama es un apellido común ¿no?"

La mesera suspiro para luegro preguntarle a otra.- Y ahora que se supone que haga con esto, esto es para dos personas además no me gusta el **Nikujyaga 2.**

"Ese… es mi plato preferido, nadie más lo sabe más que Nowaki… que no tengo idea de cómo se enteró, pero… oh no, tengo que ir por él"

Después de eso el castaño salió corriendo del restaurante, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y la sensación de desmoronamiento… algo estaba mal… nunca debió haber escuchado eso, o aún peor no escucharlo a medias, porque estaba más que seguro, que si Nowaki, se fue de esa manera, es porque le habrá dolido bastante lo que oyó.||

**En otro lado: Desconocido**

**-Nowaki-**

||"Yo… no quiero lastimar a Hiro-san… no quiero alejarme de Hiro-san, no quiero que me quiten a Hiro-san… no podría… no podría vivir sin él, pero soy consciente que no soy la mejor persona que merece… tendré que alejarme y dejarlo con la persona que ama…"- pensó con un gran dolor en el pecho, sus manos le temblaban. Cerro los ojos para controlarse… y dio un suspiro y al abrirlos.

-NO… yo lo amo, lo amo más que a nadie, nadie más lo ama como yo… y ese, ese Usami-san, intente evitar cargar con otra muerte más por Hiro-san, porque era muy preciado para él y me dijo que solo son amigos de infancia… pero…si alguien trata de alejarme de Hiro-san… si alguien trata de alejarme de Hiro-san… lo mataré- dijo con una sonrisa maniática y en sus ojos todo brillo o rastro de lo que una vez fue el inocente, amable y feliz Nowaki había desaparecido por completo, dejando solo oscuridad en ellos acompañados de rabia y odio.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Delight: Significado en español; delicia, deleite, placer,encanto.<strong>

**2 Nikujyaga:****Se trata de del típico estofado japonés casero con carbohidrato y proteína. Tiras de carne son cocinadas con papas, zanahorias, caldo de pescado, mirin y sake; y se sirve sobre arroz. **

**Bueno aquí acabo esto, espero que les haya gustado y bueno depende de lo que me digan se verá si hago otro capítulo.**

**¿Cuántos capítulos, les gustarían que fuera?**

**¿Qué personaje quieren que aparezca?**

**Y ¿qué desean o que imaginan que pasaría en el siguiente?**

**Cuídense y que tengan una linda semana.**

**¡Ah lo olvidaba! No se ustedes, pero a mi me anda fallando el fanfiction cuando quería ingresar me salia error 503 y nose que más, si a ustedes les salio algo como eso díganme si saben como se soluciona si es mi computador o el mismo fanfiction, si me vuelve a aparecer puede que ya no pueda subir otros capítulos o fics, hasta que se arregle. Bueno gracias por leer.**

**LIZA2504****  
><strong>


	3. C3: Vuelve

¡HEEEEEEEEEY! Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, parece que a la mayoría le gusta mi versión de Nowaki yandere xD. Honestamente no me esperaba tantas visitas y en tan poco tiempo, pero bueno me alegra mucho que esta idea sacada de mi pequeña y retorcida mente les haya gustado.

Bueno me apure con el capítulo, ya que me conozco a mí misma, y me olvidare con todos los asuntos en mi cabeza, aunque ya actualicé recientemente me apure porque... por algo, y si la razón está leyendo esto ya sabes porque. Aunque me gusta actualizar los fines de semanas porque a aparte que tengo más tiempo, es cuando las personas andan más en fanfiction. Pero bueno aunque no dormiré casi nada, al menos ustedes podrán leer el siguiente capítulo, en serio espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena por estas ojeras que tengo y que tendré aún más u-u.

Terminando con esto, espero que les guste.

**También habrá unos juegos en tercera persona, así que no se olviden de las rayitas: ||…||**

**Comillas solas son pensamientos, ejemplo: "hola"**

**Cuando uso la letra cursiva y con comillas, ejemplo:**_ "hola."_.**Es cuando hay otra voz en tu cabeza, puede ser algún recuerdo de lo que te dijo antes alguien y esa frase se repite o una muy a aparte que es de tu propia mente, eso lo verán en el resto del fic.**

**Y cuando uso esto: **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Es cuando sucede algo en el mismo tiempo pero en un escenario muy a aparte y se finaliza igual con esto: **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p><strong>VUELVE<strong>

**-Hiroki-**

-¿Nowaki dónde estás? ¿Por qué… por qué tuviste que ser tan idiota de escuchar eso y para el colmo la peor parte? ¡IDIOTA! MALDITO MOCOSO, TE GUSTA QUE ME ANDE PREOCUPANDO ¿NO?, ¡DEJATE DE JUEGOS Y VUELVE!..vuelve… por favor vuelve.- mi voz se rompió, no podía contenerlas más, caí rendido en el piso, con mis rodillas en mi pecho, ocultando mi rostro mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer, van solo 3 semanas desde que desapareció y yo un hombre 24 años, lloriqueando por un mocoso.

No es solo que se haya ido es lo que me preocupa, es que… después de lo que escucho, no sé porque temo… que todo haya terminado, y aquella sensación… ¿por qué este dolor? Puse mi mano en el pecho con el intento de calmar el dolor… pero solo logro intensificarlo... en tan solo 3 años… en tan solo TRES MALDITOS AÑOS… ya te volviste tan necesario para mí… con tu irritable y estúpida sonrisa mientras dices: Hiro-san; Hiro-san; Hiro-san.

-Pero aun así… tengo que encontrarte… quiero verte… te necesito. ¡MALDITA SEA!- di un fuerte golpe con el puño al piso, mientras estas lágrimas amargas no paraban de caer.

Miro a mi alrededor... todo es tan deprimente, la habitación oscura y fría. Todos mis informes y trabajos desparramados, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue que empecé a arrojar todo a mí alrededor…¡ja! y para el colmo aquí solo, me veo del asco pero cuando sé que hay personas a mi alrededor, por ejemplo hoy en mi trabajo, como siempre… Miyagi jodiendo, mis alumnos tan ignorantes como siempre, y en el hospital ese Tsumori, ya no me irrita tanto ver su cara como antes pero… desde que la última vez que nos vimos, no sé cómo rayos intercambiamos de números, seguramente iba tan ido que ni prestaba atención…

**Flash Back**

|| Hiroki andaba de un lado a otro, de local a local, preguntando si en alguno de ellos habían visto a Nowaki, todos le negaban con la cabeza, algunos solamente miraban extrañados a Hiroki y no le decían nada, mientras otros decían que se tomó unas vacaciones lo cual ellos aceptaron dárselo por su arduo trabajo y ayuda en el local o que simplemente les dijo que tenía unos asuntos y se tenía que ir.

- Esta seguro no haberlo visto, es un hombre alto, cabello negro azabache y ojos azules.- preguntó el castaño al dueño y jefe de la floristería.

- ¿Quién pregunta?- dijo levantando una ceja. Ya que después de todo, muchos sobre todo mujeres iban a su floristería por preguntar por su empleado, era algo nuevo que venga un hombre.

- Y-yo e-esto soy un amigo.-titubeaba.- y estoy muy preocupado por él, he preguntado a cada uno de sus trabajos y no me dicen donde esta… estoy muy preocupado.- dijo esto último cabizbajo y casi inaudible, pero el mayor lo pudo escuchar y cambió la idea de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y decir que nunca vio a tal hombre, a por una de contarle lo último que sabía de él, una información que no esperaba que iba a ser muy importante para el castaño.

- Mmmm… supongo que serán muy buenos amigos.- Hiroki se sonrojo después de oír eso, por suerte suya el mayor no lo vio, ya que este dirigió su mirada al techo con intenciones de recordar.- Bueno mi memoria no es del todo buena, además ha pasado como una semana desde la última vez que lo vi y te digo que… no se veía muy bien.

Hiroki abrió los ojos como platos, aun así su mirada tenía ligero brillo de esperanza. El mayor de la coleta continúo:

- Es raro en él… siempre lo veía sonriendo, aunque lo hacía al despedirse, los ojos no mienten y a aparte que lo conozco desde hace mucho… diría que si no fuera así y no hubiera vivido tantos años, tal vez me hubiera podido engañar como a esas "clientas" que siguen viniendo solamente para verlo, y la mayoría son colegialas.- después de eso se puso a regañar de lo desvergonzada que es la juventud de ahora y lo mal que educan sus padres a sus hijos.

Hiroki aún seguía ansioso para que vaya directo al grano, pero sabía que apurarlo sería como faltarle el respeto además era el único que no le dio una simple respuesta para después retirarse o botarlo del local si no iba a consumir algo, así que se calmó lo más que pudo para seguir escuchando.

- ¿Acaso crees, que con tu falsa atención me engañarías?- preguntó serio al castaño, que este se puso nervioso al ser descubierto.

"Definitivo, tener paciencia, aunque sea fingida, nunca va ser mi fuerte"-N-no no es eso, lo lamento.- respondió, nervioso, pensando que su oportunidad de saber algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo del paradero del pelinegro se había desvanecido.

- JAJAJA, tranquilo hijo, no es para que te pongas así, yo también me desespero a mí mismo.- dijo para después reírse. Ignorando completamente la venita hinchada del castaño. Aunque al parar de reírse volvió a su tono y mirada seria.- No sé qué le habrá pasado para que este así… pero sea cual sea el problema, está mal que este reprimiéndolo todo y ocultándolo, ya que tarde o temprano explotará o aún peor… esos sentimientos o recuerdos lo torturarán… convirtiéndolo en…- mira fijamente al castaño, mientras este le corresponde la mirada entre asustada y nerviosa.

- JAJAJA, son solo ideas mías, no creo que una persona pueda llegar a tal punto.- dijo el mayor, mientras se reía.

"Este no para de irritarme".- Podría por favor contarme lo que último que sabe de Nowaki, después de esto tengo que ir a la universidad.

- Bueno lo único que sé, o le logre entender por aquel tono tan bajo que usaba, es que se dirigía al hospital.- Hiroki se asustó al oír eso, ¿acaso algo malo le habrá pasado?, ¿estará bien?, ¿no le habrá pasado algo grave o sí?, miles de preguntas como estas rondaban la mente del castaño.- Oye cambia esa cara, ¿acaso no sabías que él trabaja ahí?

-¿Eh? Ah… si, se me había olvidado por completo…- "que tonto soy pensando todas esas cosas y aún peor olvidando completamente su trabajo en el hospital"

- Bien, dijo que trabajaría extra o algo así, ya que después de eso, se tomaría una clase de descanso o algo así… me pareció raro, ya que usualmente en los hospitales no te dan tanto tiempo de descanso, pero él dijo que se las arreglaría o sino simplemente renunciaría, ya que con el dinero que ganaría con el trabajo extra era más que suficiente. Bueno eso es lo único que sé, o logre entender, espero que te haya ayudado con algo.

- Y-ya veo, en serio muchas gracias.- dijo el castaño para hacer una reverencia para después salir del local, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

- No sé qué le habrá pasado, y no es de mi incumbencia pero… si tienes que ver de alguna forma en ello, te recomiendo que lo dejes.

El castaño se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, pero a la vez le molesto, ¿cómo él podría dejarlo así sin más? Después de todo lo que siempre hacia Nowaki por él, y como siempre le correspondía de tan mala manera, ¿cómo podría dejarlo solo en aquel estado? Sobre todo si es por su culpa… y muy a aparte de ello… él no podría estar sin Nowaki.

- En serio le agradezco por la información, pero usted claro lo dijo, no es de su incumbencia.- después de eso se retiró del local, en camino al hospital, con pasos apurados, con el corazón en un puño, no se fijaba quien había en su alrededor, si se metían en su camino simplemente los empujaría y ya, pero no tenía idea, que algunos de los que había empujado y ya dejo a unos metros atrás se trataba de la persona que tanto buscaba.||

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

||"Hiro-san…"- pensó el pelinegro, mirando fijamente como se alejaba más su gran amor, hasta que sus ojos se oscurecieron, se puso su capucha, para darse media vuelta e irse en dirección contraria al del castaño, aún lugar más deshabitado y con muy poca iluminación… "Hiro-san… ¿quién es ese tal Hiro.-san?"**1**

"_La persona que más odias en tu vida, y la que más daño te hizo"- _fue una voz fría y penetrante que retumbaba en la mente de Nowaki.

-¿Eh?... No, él no me lastimaría es la primera vez que lo veo- dijo casi inaudible.

"_Waoh, Nowaki… ya lo olvidaste… es el hombre que jugó contigo más de una vez… que jugó con nosotros una y una y otra vez… y tú como un idiota encerrándome en algún rincón de tu mente, perdonándolo sin que te lo pida. Estúpido"_

- C-callate. Me estas mintiendo como siempre.-

"_¿Así?"- _dijo burlón_-"Entonces haber dime, ¿Cómo que tú, un doctor, de un hospital muy reconocido, con 6 empleos y que aun así cumplió con todos, terminó andando sin rumbo de un lugar a otro?"_

- Hi-Hiro-san…- susurro.

"_Exacto. Hasta que empiezas a usar la cabeza"_

- Y… ¿qué debería hacer?

"_¡MALDITA SEA, NOWAKI!¡Aún tengo que estar diciéndote todo lo que tienes que hacer!, ya no eres un niño, ¿sabes?… no desde lo que le paso a tus padres"_

- ¡YO NO LES HICE NADA!- gritó para golpear la pared con su puño.

"_AJAAA, muy bien… a ver si adivinas… si alguien es alguna amenaza en tu vida o un estorbo y no hay manera que se vaya, ¿qué haces?"_

- Yo… yo… yo lo.- no podía decir las palabras

"_Tienes que saber muy bien en esta vida, o eres destruido tú o son ellos, y te aseguro que nunca tendrán piedad… tú mismo lo has vivido… perdóname, lo HEMOS vivido. Así qué dime, ¿Qué haces?"_

- Lo destruyo, aniquilo, mato…

"_Exacto. ¿Sabes? Te perdono por lo de antes, después de todo, no puedo estar molesto conmigo mismo… sería demasiada… carga"_

- Hiro-san… te mataré.- después de eso se dio media vuelta, para dirigirse al mismo lugar a donde se dirigía el castaño||

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La respiración del castaño era muy agitada, llegó al hospital corriendo, cuando pudo tomar algún taxi, pero la emoción y la adrenalina no le hizo pensar con claridad, que al llegar solo se estuvo reprochando así mismo mientras se apoyaba en un muro.

- ¡Kamijou! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes a visitarme?- se escuchó una voz burlona a las espaldas de Hiroki, que esté con un sobresalto se giró, al darse cuenta que era Tsumori, dio un suspiro pesado, para después decir.

- Ya quisieras, vengo por saber el paradero de Nowaki.

- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no está contigo?- dijo entre sorprendido e irritado.

- Acaso lo vez aquí, si supiera dónde estaría… "en estos momentos estaría aquí" no hubiera venido a uno de los lugares que menos me agradan.- aunque lo decía por el hospital, se sentía que también lo decía por el doctor.

- ¿Ah? Pero aquí estoy yo ¿no? Que malagradecido eres, y yo que cuidó también de mi kouhai.- el rubio sí que disfrutaba molestar al castaño, además cada vez que se enojaba también se ruborizaba.

- ¡TSK! ¡¿SI LO CUIDAS TAMBIÉN SUPONGO QUE SABRAS AL MENOS DÓNDE ESTA NO?!

- No, no lose.- respondió, quitándole la importancia con los hombros.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- Quien sabe… aunque lo supiera… no te lo diría.- dijo burlón, pero al ver la mirada amenazante de Hiroki, tosió un poco y dijo:- Son asuntos de trabajo, así que está estrictamente prohibido hablar de ello, con pacientes o alguna persona que no trabaja en el hospital. Así que te recomiendo que te retires

"Otra vez con recomendaciones, parecen más indirectas muy directas"- Ya veo… pero lamento decirte que no me iré hasta saber algo relacionado con Nowaki.- dijo con la mirada decidida para hacer un lado al rubio y entrar al hospital. Este asustado por la mirada de este decidió seguirlo, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

**10 Minutos Después.**

- ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEE!- todo los que se encontraban en el hospital estaban paralizados del susto, no se acercaban a pesar de los gritos y llantos del otro, por el temor de aquel demonio con cabellera castaña.

- SOLO DIME ¿DÓNDE ESTA? Y ¿CUÁNDO REGRESA A TRABAJAR?- le grito el castaño, mientras sostenía con una mano la camisa de un hombre flacucho y bajito, el encargado de guardar todos los informes de cada uno de los doctores.

- ¡ESO ESTA PROHIBIDO NO PUEDO DECIRLO!- grito mientras trataba con las manos soltar el agarre del castaño.

- ¡MIRA YA ESTOY PERDIENDO LA PACIENCIA, YA VOY HACIENDO ESTO CON 5 TRABAJADORES MÁS! Así que...¡ME DICES, O TE APUÑALARE CON LA CUCHARA!

- ¡NO, CON LA CUCHARA NO!- grito mientras, algunas enfermeras llamaban a seguridad.

- ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRE!- grito una voz muy conocida y algo agitada.- ¡Dios Kamijou! Tú sí que… tú sí que eres rápido.- dijo mientras tomaba aire, una vez más.- Ni en una emergencia recorrí y corrí tanto en el hospital.

- ¿Eh?- voltea- Tsumori, no moleste ando ocupado.- dijo para luego volver a fulminar con la mirada al trabajador que intento golpearle con el jarrón, que por el susto de su mirada terminó soltándolo.

- ¡JODER KAMIJOU, YA ESTAN LLAMANDO A LA POLICIA!- grito mientras trataba de que la enferma se tranquilizara y ya no llame al ejército.

- ¡YO NO ME MUEVO, HASTA SABER DÓNDE ESTA NOWAKI!- a pesar de su ceño fruncido y sus gritos, se estaba desmoronando por dentro, y sus ojos ya estaban acuosos, pero aun así contenía las lágrimas.- ¡YO NO ME…! ¡YO NO ME MUEVO HASTA QUE!… yo no me muevo hasta que sepa… hasta que sepa… donde esta Nowaki.- después de esto su voz se quebró. Tsumori se dio cuenta de esto, no podía creer que alguien que se veía tan amenazante y frío, podría ser tan frágil y sensible… incluso lindo.

- Kamijou… yo te lo diré,lo único que se y que saben todos de acá.- dijo en voz baja para que solo lo escuchara el castaño, volteó a verlo con un sonrojo, los ojos iluminados y brillosos por la humedad en ellos.

Tsumori se sonrojo ligeramente al ver así a Hiroki, y su corazón dio un pequeño salto… una parte de él le decía que estaba enamorado desde un principio de aquel castaño, pero otra parte de ella se negaba a aceptarla, y después de verlo así, estaba completamente seguro de su amor por él.

- Vamos afuera.- dijo con dulzura.

- ¿Ah? S-si.- después de esto, al hombre que sostenía lo soltó de golpe que esté cayó de espaldas, luego el resto de espectadores corrieron a socorrerle, mientras el castaño iba detrás de Tsumori. Los pacientes y enfermeras aplaudían y celebraban a su salvador, que los liberó de aquel demonio.

Al estar afuera se sentaron en una banca, era más tranquilo y relajante, a aparte que aquella brisa fresca relajaba al castaño, que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de calmarse y evitar llorar no se permitiría mucho menos delante de ese hombre que siempre se burlaba de él y paraba molestarlo.

- Y… y me vas a decir, lo que sabes de Nowaki- su mirada seguía en el piso, ahora estaba empezando a pensar en aquella situación y se sentía algo avergonzado además que estaba esperando la burla que le iba a llegar de parte del rubio, que se mantuvo en silencio desde que llegaron hace 5 minutos.- Acaso estas pensado en una buena forma de molestarme.- dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero que cosas dices…- contesta con fastidio.-Yo pensé que sería bueno para que te calmaras.

- Estoy calmado. Acaso estoy gritando o algo.- dijo irritado.

- No me refería a eso.- después de decir eso se acercó al castaño, haciendo que este pueda sentir su respiración, Hiroki iba a apartarlo inmediatamente, pero el rubio hizo algo que lo tomo por sorpresa.- A esto me refería.- dijo después de haber pasado uno de sus dedos por la mejilla izquierda de Hiroki, era una lágrima.

El castaño se sorprendió por aquello, creía haberlas podido contener, pero se le había escapado una y ni lo había notado.

- Yo… esto.- titubeaba mientras intentaba pensar en alguna excusa o algo, sin saber que cada vez se ponía más y más rojo.- Esto yo… es… ¡ES SUDOR! ¡SI ESO ES! Es que… ese tipo me tenía sumamente irritado y a la vez estaba algo nervioso y bueno… yo.

- Ajaaa.- afirmo con total sarcasmo.

- ¡BUENO ME DICES LO DE NOWAKI, O TRAIGO OTRA CUCHARA!

- Jajajajaja, ya te lo diré pero no te pongas así.- volvió a reír, hasta que se calmó dio un suspiro.- Aunque… solo te pido que no te hagas ideas, te lastimas solo.- dijo para mirarlo serio y con preocupación, cosa que noto Hiroki, pero se negaba a creerlo.

- E-eso no es asunto suyo.- voltea la mirada.

- Tal vez… Bueno para tener las cosas claras, ¿Qué es lo último que sabes de Nowaki?

- ¿Ah? Bueno…- "no puedo contarle lo del restaurante".- Sé que dejo algunos de sus trabajos, por vacaciones u otros asuntos, y su trabajo extra en el hospital, y que tomaría un descanso o algo así…

- Mmmmm.- miro de reojo a Hiroki, a pesar de que ya sabía sus nuevos sentimientos por él, tenía que cumplir con su palabra de contarle.- Esto es lo que se.- Hiroki, se volteó nuevamente para mirarlo fijamente, el cual el rubio se sintió nervioso y miro al cielo.- Ya que no le iban a dar unos días de descanso, pensó en renunciar, pero esa noticia llego a los oídos del director así que lo llamó a su oficina, y como nadie se lo esperaba, Nowaki salió tranquilamente del lugar, diciendo que volvería en un… tiempo…

Hiroki seguía mirándolo, esperando escuchar más… debía saber algo más, no hizo todo eso solo para esa información que no le era de ayuda para saber dónde se encontraba Nowaki, alguien debería saber de su paradero, aún tenía esperanzas, y lo único que le quedaba era escuchar lo que sabía el médico.

- Y bueno eso es todo.- dijo nervioso el rubio, ya se esperaba la reacción de Hiroki. O le molería a golpes, le rompería los tímpanos con sus gritos, o volvería al hospital para amenazar nuevamente a ese sujeto y quien sabe a quienes más.

- Tsumori…

- ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE LO JURO!- gritó, mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus brazos y cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

No pasó nada, el medico abrió uno de sus ojos con cierto temor y lo que vio, hizo que los abriera ambos de golpe, lo que vio fue al castaño con la cabeza baja, y todo el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

"Kamijou" pensó el rubio, mientras bajaba los brazos, mientras se acercaba lentamente al castaño.

- Mu-muchas gracias por la información, Tsumori… e-esto yo… usted ya puede volver al hospital.- trataba que su voz sonara de lo más normal evitando al máximo que se quebrase.

- Lamento eso, pero es lo único que sé, ¿si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarlo?

- Gra-gracias… pero no es necesario, puedo solo… además dudo que lo encontremos y aunque eso suceda… nunca volverá…- "nunca me perdonara" – la única esperanza que me quedaba era de la información que sacaría del hospital pero…- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Kamijou.

- Debí haberme visto como un loco, estúpido por todo lo que hice en estas dos semanas, sin contar lo que paso en el hospital y la mina… ¿sabía que si le quitas aunque sea un tornillo a una excavadora, se friega toda?- dijo mientras daba un pequeña risa, con intenciones de engañar al médico.- La mina era por el trabajo de obrero de Nowaki. Se imagina estar una de esas excavadoras y si alguien tan estúpido como yo va y le quita un tornillo solamente por saber dónde está alguien, jajaja

- Para con eso.- la voz de Tsumori iba aumentando.

- Días y noches continuos en búsqueda de un mocoso, ¿qué hombre de 24 años haría algo como eso?- el castaño no paraba de burlarse de sí mismo y eso le causa dolor tanto a él mismo como al rubio.- Algo tan en vano… pérdida de tiempo… nunca lo volveré a ver.

- ¡PARA CON ESO!- gritó, llamando la atención de Hiroki.- Nowaki dijo que volvería, que VOLVERÍA, no creo que lo haya dicho por decir, él siempre es honesto con sus palabras, y si no iba a volver simplemente no las hubiera dicho.- Hiroki se volteó para ver a Tsumori, quería verlo a los ojos, saber que eso, una pequeña esperanza, no era mentira.- Además… tarde o temprano volverá después de todo, como son unas vacaciones, los documentos e informes, siguen en el hospital, así que si quiere trabajar en otro, tendrá que volver para tenerlos de vuelta, ya que ahí está su experiencia como médico y verificación de su especialidad.

Los ojos de Hiroki mostraban una gran felicidad, y Tsumori le sonrió, no podía contenerse más, así que lo abrazó, el castaño se sorprendió por esto, pensó empujarlo y reclamarle, pero por lo que dijo hizo que empezará a llorar y correspondiera el abrazo.- Te lo diré de nuevo, Nowaki volverá.- a pesar de que le dolía cada palabra que decía, sabía que hacia feliz a ese castaño así que aun así continuo.- Y cuando vuelva, me aseguraré que seas el primero en saberlo y si es necesario le pondré un chip en la cabeza, para que no se te vuelva a perder.- dijo lo último como broma.

Le saco una dulce y pequeña risilla al castaño.- Muchas gracias Tsumori.

- No hay problema Kami…- su voz y mirada dulce se borraron al ver a frente suyo a solo a unos cuantos metros un hombre alto con ropa oscura y una capucha, que gracias a ella y la sombra de aquel edificio, hacía que no se viera su rostro, a pesar de que no podía ver su cara, sentía que lo estaba mirando, con profunda rabia y odio, un escalofrió invadió a Tsumori, ambos se quedaron así por un momento hasta que…

- ¿Paso algo Tsumori?- pregunto el castaño, extrañado ya que sentía que también a él lo observaban

Tsumori se sobresaltó por la llamada de Hiroki, se dio cuenta que el castaño iba a mirar en la misma dirección que él, así que lo volvió a abrazar.- No, no es nada, jaja.

- ¡Ya suélteme!- dijo mientras lo empujaba y por un milisegundo pudo ver a tal encapuchado, pero cuando se secó las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y en sus ojos con intenciones de verlo mejor no había nadie.

"Debió ser mi imaginación"- pensaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y el castaño"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_¿Lo volvió a hacer verdad? Aunque no es necesario que me respondas yo soy tu, así que…"_

- Hiro-san… ese trata de quitarme a mi Hiro-san… él es mío… mío… mi… victima.- dice mientras se aleja del lugar.

"_Por poco pensaba que ya no pensabas deshacerte de él"_

- ¡JA! ¿Por qué no lo haría? Él es que nos utilizó y jugó con nosotros a su gusto… o destruyes o eres destruido… es cuestión de sobrevivencia… está en la misma naturaleza, así que esto no es ningún delito.- dice susurrando

"_Me alegra que pensemos así"_

- Sera mejor que lo espere en su departamento, por una extraña razón tengo la llave de ella… mmm… tal vez pensé matarlo antes y se me olvido.

"_¿Por qué en su departamento? ¿Y no ahora?"_- pregunta con fastidio.

- Muchos testigos. Además tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirme, y seré muy creativo en la forma de torturarlo, solo tienes una vida, así que sería un desperdicio matarlo rápido, no me tendré que preocupar que vaya a venir la policía o que algún estudiante o profesor me descubra.- responde con una voz fría y divertida.

"_Son muy buenas razones"_

Después de esto se él pelinegro con los ojos mirando a la nada y con una sonrisa se dirigió al departamento.||

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**End Flah Back**

Me alegra mucho que Miyagi, tenga su día libre… a pesar de que ya se fueron los estudiantes, sigo aquí en la oficina… pero por ahora no quiero volver a mi departamento… todo me recuerda a él y será mejor ir cuando se me pase… y termine de limpiar este lugar. Me pase la mano en mi cara, para secar las lagrimas y empecé arreglarme hasta que...

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente y la luz encendida, me sobresalte así que instintivamente comencé a arrojar todos los libros que estaban a mi alcance, sin saber exactamente que o de quien se trataba, yo solamente arrojaba.

- ¡KAMIJOU CALMATE, SOY YO MIYAGI!- gritó, que me hizo abrir los ojos.

- ¿Eh? Así eres… tu.- le miró con furia.

- ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE ARROJARME LIBROS! No… espera, ¿qué haces?…nooo, ¡CON LA ENCICLOPEDIA NOOOOOOOOOO!

**5 minutos después.**

- Si sabias que era yo, ¿por qué seguiste arrojando libros?- me pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza, y hacia un puchero muy irritable.

- Se supone que hoy era su día libre, así que… ¿qué hace aquí?

- Es que si mi amor, no se distrajera con mi hermoso rostro, haciendo que se olvide del libro que le preste. Tal vez estaría en mi cómoda cama soñando contigo.

- ¡ME OLVIDE EL LIBRO EN CASA, PERO NI SUEÑE QUE ES POR USTED!

- Si claro, con ese rubor en tu rostro me dice lo contrario.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡HAY CALLATE!

- Bueno, bueno, hablando en serio, necesito ese para mi próxima clase.- saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, y con una mueca me ofreció uno, la cual yo rechacé educadamente arrojándolo.- Si no quiere solo dígalo.- dijo con una gotita de sudor.

- Yo no quiero arruinarme los pulmones por un estúpido vicio.

- Bueno ya que te olvidaste el libro, dame tu número.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Por qué debería hacer eso?!

- En primer lugar soy tu superior, así que es absolutamente necesario que lo tenga.

- ¿AAAAAAAHH? NO APROVECHE.

- Y en segundo lugar, con lo distraído que andas puede que te termines olvidando.

- Y-yo no ando distraído.

- Y en tercer lugar, está más que claro que para ti es difícil levantarte temprano, así que con un par de llamadas mías, sería una perfecta alarma. Así que deberías estar agradecido.

- ¡ESTA BIEN! Le daré mi número, pero no ande llamando cuando se le dé la regalada gana y si no es nada importante.

- OKEY.- mira alrededor, con horror, para después mirarme a mí.- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra oficina?!

- Bueno que la desordene una vez, comparado a lo que tú haces todo los días sin contar que esas veces siempre la ando limpiando yo… no es nada.

- ¿Si quieres que te ayude solo pídelo? Jeje

Después de eso limpiamos la oficina, le di mi número a Miyagi, el de la casa, porque si es del celular, sería demasiado que me interrumpa en plena clase solo para molestar.

Ya que no soportaba a Miyagi, decidí irme a mi departamento, el día no se veía muy bien que digamos, pensaría que se está acostumbrando a mi estado de ánimo, aunque algunos con solo ver el cielo saben si va haber malas o buenas noticias… yo estoy seguro que no porque el clima esta con un sol radiante alguien se va a ganar la lotería o porque esta nublado alguien se va morir.

-TSK- de la nada, tuve una pequeña opresión en el pecho… supongo que no será nada… ha sido muy usual desde que se fue Nowaki así que… será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, él va volver, volverá y cuando sea así no quiero que me vea con este aspecto tan deprimente… así que será mejor empezando desde ahora… aunque sea falsa será mejor engañar a mi mente.

- ¡Estoy en casa!- exclame con una sonrisa.

No entiendo porque esta costumbre, a pesar de que no hay nadie aquí, solo a los que se encuentran solos como yo, solo nos hace deprimirnos y restregarnos en la cara, que no va haber nadie dándote la bienvenida. Me saque los zapatos para después dirigirme a…

- Bienvenido.

.-¡¿EH?!- levante la mirada en busca de alguien… nada… tal vez mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. ¡Dios! ¡Hasta en mi subconsciente escucho la voz de Nowaki!

Me dirigí al baño, me saque prenda por prenda, para después girar la llave de la ducha, espere un rato hasta que el agua calentara para después entrar.

- Hiro-san.- fue casi inaudible, pero lo pude escuchar me gire y no había nadie… Maldición será mejor que me tome un largo baño para poder relajarme y para que luego pueda dormir tranquilo… estoy seguro que Miyagi, mañana a primera hora, no parara de llamarme, así que mientras más relajado esté más rápido podre tomar el sueño.

||Pasaron unos 30 minutos hasta que Hiroki salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, entro a su habitación se puso su ropa interior y luego su pijama, y tal como digo mientras más relajado este más rápido podrá tomar el sueño.

Y en menos de 15 minutos ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, para despertar y vivir el nuevo día que le esperaba mañana… si es que llegaba…

El closet de la habitación fue abierta y de ella salió aquel encapuchado, sosteniendo un machete que le acaban de sacar filo, que con solamente rosarlo ya tendrías un corte profundo y empezaría a sangrar, el hombre camino lento y pausadamente hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, se sentó en una esquina de la cama mirándolo atentamente. Se acercó peligrosamente para verificar si seguía dormido y una sonrisa malvada a apareció en su rostro.

- No esperaba que te durmieras tan rápido y profundamente… aunque será mejor que te despierte y estoy seguro que con una apuñalada en el estómago sería más que suficiente.- dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha, sus ojos no tenían brillo y con aquella sonrisa que revelaba sus malas intenciones.

- Aunque… siempre quise intentar esto, despertar a la bella durmiente con un beso, jaja, aunque en tu caso sería bello, eres bello mi bello durmiente.- después de esto se acercó para robarle un beso.- Tus labios son tan suaves y cálidos… y aquella piel tan blanca como la porcelana, combina perfecto con tu cabello color chocolate, eres muy hermoso e incluso diría que eres perfecto.- el machete que tenía en la mano paseaba cerca de la cara de Hiroki, la cara que tenía Nowaki se mantenía embobada por el dormir del castaño, empezaba a sentir extrañas sensaciones, y recordar algo… algo importante… pero estaba siendo bloqueada por su mente, al intentar recordar, tuvo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, así que inconscientemente en un mal movimiento, el machete roso la mejilla izquierda de Hiroki, haciendo un pequeño corte vertical.- ¡TSK! Si tan solo no hubieras sido como lo demás… te hubiera amado, protegido y mantenido a mi lado por siempre Hiro-san…- dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre que empezaba a salir de aquel corte.

- N-no…wa

-¿Eh?- los ojos de Nowaki se abren y se aleja de aquella cercanía entre él y el castaño.

El castaño empieza a moverse y comienza a su susurrar y decir cosas inentendibles.

- Maldición, no se te entiende nada, parece que tendré que despertarte.- después de esto se levanta, elevando el brazo con que sostiene el machete apuntando en el estómago del castaño. El brazo de Nowaki bajo a tal velocidad que sería imposible detenerle, a parte que la gravedad estaba a su favor, el pelinegro juro escuchar algo de aquel durmiente, el machete se encontraba a escasos milímetros del vientre del castaño, el brazo de Nowaki seguía en el aire, no hacia ningún movimiento, el pelinegro se había quedado estático.

- N-Nowaki… vu-vuelve… vuelve…por favor… vuelve… Te amo.- dijo entre sueños mientras caían lagrimas a sus mejillas.

"Hiro-san…"||

* * *

><p><strong>1 Las personas con algunos trastornos de personalidad o como es aquí en mi fic: Yandere. Consciente o inconscientemente, tienen la extraña habilidad de la memoria selectiva. Consciente: Pueden olvidar algo que es alguna amenaza para sí mismo o algo que los lastima de algún modo. Inconsciente: Su propia mente, olvida lo que menos le conviene o está a su favor olvidar, para evitar alguna acción hecha por él o en su contra.<strong>

**Bueno utilice lo que me pidieron, y bueno apareció Tsumori, Miyagi y una escena de que Nowaki matará a Hiroki. Espero que le haya gustado, es algo tarde, así que si me equivoque en algo luego lo corrijo, son las 1:40 am xD. Pero tenía que cumplir en subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Si quiere el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto y que no me demoré una semana o dos (puede que tres o cuatro) espero sus reviews, 5 reviews y subo otro en menos de una semana.**

**LIZA2504**


	4. C4: Amnesia

**¡Muy Buenas a todos! Es un honor y placer ser leída nuevamente por ustedes, me esforcé mucho en este capítulo a pesar de que las situaciones y el tiempo estaban en mi contra. Pero me tenía que esforzar al máximo y cumplir mi palabra, así que lo terminé en menos de dos semanas.**

Se los dedico a mis lectores que me han hecho muy pero muy feliz con sus mensajes y reviews. Esta vez no puse la pareja egoísta como la principal (perdonen por eso u-u) pero como se los dije desde un inicio esperaba que fuera un one-shot, así que para convertirlo en fic que obviamente es más largo tengo que poner más cosas y hacer tanto el trama y drama, más largo manteniendo el suspenso. A la vez que aprovechar cada capítulo para poner breves historias, pistas y secretos de lo que le sucedió a Nowaki y a otras parejas (pero como ya les dije la principal es la egoísta, y con el paso de los capítulos la historia ya no se enfocará mucho a Nowaki, puede que a Hiroki y a otros personajes (Así que al loco yandere de Nowaki lo terminarán extrañando xD) ) Terminando con esto, espero que les guste.

**P.D = El texto que leerán a continuación será un pequeño extra o suceso que paso, contado y expresado en otra perspectiva, el cual servirá para entender y descifrar algunas cosas que sucederán en el resto del capítulo o historia (Cuando habrá algo como eso lo pondré antes del título y con letra cursiva). Y terminará con el título del fic, y será como que todo vuelva a la normalidad. No sé si me habré explicado bien, no soy muy buena en eso jeje, pero me conformo si han entendido. ^ ^**

**P.D de la P.D = NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS NUMERITOS SENSUALONES, QUE SIRVEN PARA EXPLICAR ALGUNA COSA,FRASE, ETC. SI QUIEREN SABER O ENTENDER MEJOR MIS ESTILOS QUE USO EN UN FIC, MIREN MI PERFIL, O LEAN NOTAS ANTERIORES EN OTROS CAPITULOS (o en otros fics**** xD****)**

* * *

><p><strong>1 semana después del incidente del restaurante<strong>

_A las afueras de la ciudad, en medio de la nada, se encuentra una residencia o para ser más específicos un orfanato abandonado, que hace muchos años fue incendiado, en el interior en cada habitación y pasadizo, solo están los restos que dejaron las llamas; camas, carpetas y muebles destrozados, también algunos dibujos hechos por los niños de aquel lugar, el fuego los había deformado volviéndolos en imágenes desagradables y espeluznantes, tanto la sala de juegos y las aulas, no había ningún ruido más que un fuerte martillar y una voz lejana, entre risueña y deprimida, no sabes el origen o de donde proviene esa voz, y tienes un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo tu cuerpo te duele, te acercas con pasos lentos y apurados, intentando no hacer ningún ruido._

_Cada vez que te acercas más, ves a tu alrededor algunas paredes están destrozadas y restos de la pintura, piedras y polvo se encuentran en el piso, escuchas más fuerte aquella voz igual que los golpes que hacen que la opaquen, te alegras al saber que hay alguien más aquí aunque como siempre tu rostro no lo demuestre, pero aun así, en tu interior hay cierto miedo y un escalofrío, que te niegas aceptar. La única opción que te queda es acercarte, acercarte, más y más para encontrarte con aquel extraño._

_- Enterrando todo… todo por Hiro-san.- escuchas una voz entrecortada y agotada, quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo lo que hace, ya que aquel fuerte martillar fue el que te despertó de aquel sueño uno que por suerte… no fue eterno._

_- Destruyendo todo…¡todo por HIRO-SAN!- al llegar lo único que vez es a un hombre alto, no puedes ver su rostro, ya que a aparte que de espaldas tiene una capucha, lleva unos pantalones jeans, con algo de polvo encima por la demolición que está haciendo, su polera es azul marino y unas zapatillas que tiene pintura roja en ella… ojala fuera pintura, es lo que piensas. Sostiene un martillo grande, se ve pesado, le pones aproximadamente como dos a tres kilos y con un largo mango de madera. __**1**_

_No eres experto en martillos, así que no sabes su nombre, y ni te interesa saberlo, solo sabes que es un martillo gigante. _

_- Aniquilando a todos… todo por… ¿eh?- al ver que se detiene y deja de golpear el muro (que ya dejo muchos agujeros en él, que ya ni se puede llamar muro) retrocedes y te ocultas, creyendo que te descubrió, por ello aquella pausa.- ¿Qui-Quién es… Hiro-san?__**2**_

_Aquella pregunta, te podría haber dado algo de gracia, ya que el tipo se la paso haciendo eso, todo el rato mencionando ese nombre, con tal devoción y ansiedad, que ahora resulta que no sabe quién es, pero en vez de gracia esta vez te extraña y te da un escalofrío al oír que se acerca al lugar en el que te ocultas, escuchas el arrastre del martillo y aquella persona, su respirar._

_Unos murmullos como si fueran dos personas, una es fría y macabra, la otra todo lo contrario, pero se escucha asustada y confundida, aunque no lo diga, y no lo escuches, podrías jurar que está pidiendo ayuda. Pero no hay dos personas, sino una…_

_- Hi…Hiro-san… Hiro-san...¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!- te sobresaltas, aquella persona cambió su mirada drásticamente, antes era preocupada y dulce, pero al hacer aquel pregunta, aquel grito, la cambió a una vengativa y dolorosa, sobretodo lunática… _

_Al mirarte, trata de golpearte con el martillo, tú lo esquivas, pero el otro no se detiene, te sigue dando golpes, y te mueves de izquierda a derecha, una y otra vez, esquivándolos, en uno de ellos apunto a tu cara, y con ambas manos, lo sostuviste antes de lograr su cometido, pero él no juega limpio, saca una pequeña navaja y te apuñala en el estómago, con la fuerza que poco a poco se va alejando, empujas al sujeto, haciéndolo retroceder, en aquel momento, sabes que ya no das para otro enfrentamiento y empiezas a correr, mientras que con una mano cubres la herida que empieza a brotar sangre._

_- ¿Eh? Un amigo de Hiro-san, no esperaba verte despierto, jajajajaja.- aquella risa burlona, resuena en todo el lugar aunque no puedas ver a su dueño. A pesar del dolor que tenías en tu cuerpo ya no lo sientes, deben ser esas cargas de adrenalina, pero se acaba… mientras más corres, el dolor de tu cabeza aumenta y aumenta, te acuerdas de algo… o mejor dicho, te das cuenta que…que no recuerdas nada… ni como llegaste ahí, y ni quién eres tú._

_Buscas con la mirada algún objeto que puedas usar para defenderte… nada. El fuego acabo con todo. _

_-Que divertido, no esperaba volver a perseguir a alguien en tanto tiempo, usualmente juego con ellos cuando se distraen, y depende de lo que hayan hecho, dependerá si es una muerte leeeenta y muy dolorosa… aunque hasta ahora, nunca paso lo contrarío a ello, sería muy… aburrido y nada creativo, y sería un desperdicio acabar con tu vida de una, solo tienes una, así que aprovecho para divertirme… pero en tu caso… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE HAS MUERTO?!_

_Después de aquel último grito, un gran dolor sentiste en la cabeza que poco a poco, perdías la conciencia, haciendo que caigas._

_- Nadie…nadie… se entromete entre mi Hiro-san y yo… nadie se interpone… entre mi víctima y yo… Usami-san._

_Lo único que pudiste ver es aquella mirada fría y vacía combinada con azul, tus parpados se hicieron pesados y los terminaste cerrando. No sin antes, mencionar involuntariamente un nombre.- Hiroki…_

**Amnesia**

**-Pareja Romántica-**

- ¡Resista, por favor resista, estamos cerca!- exclamaba un ojiverde, mientras que con una mano al volante y la otra movía a un hombre de cabello plateado que abría lentamente sus ojos para después cerrarlos, tanto su cabeza, como su pecho y estómago, estaban brotando sangre, mucha sangre.

En un auto, se dirigían a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano, seguían en la carretera y no había más autos a aparte del suyo, el castaño de ojos verdes no paraba de llamar y al hombre que había a su costado, el cual había encontrado tirado en plena carretera casi muerto.

- ¡Por favor, por favor se lo ruego, no muera!- pequeñas lagrimas aparecían en los ojos del ojiverde, iluminando la mirada del hombre, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro para luego dormirse.

**Unas horas después**

Dentro del hospital, en la sala de emergencias, los doctores y enfermeras iban de un lado a otro, buscando y pidiendo donaciones de sangre, ya que aquel peliplata había perdido mucha, aquel hospital las emergencias no era algo usual, mucho menos encontrar un hombre en aquel estado, ya que el hospital se encontraba en un lugar más alejado de la ciudad, o mejor dicho en una villa pequeña, llamada Sotoba, era tan pequeña que todos los habitantes se conocían entre ellos, y que hasta el chisme más pequeño y ridículo, llegaba al oído de todos. No era un lugar muy modernizado, así que sería difícil que una persona de la ciudad solo venga de visita, pero nunca para vivir, no podría soportar, estar llevando agua de un pozo, convivir con vacas y burros, entre otras cosas.

El fuerte de aquella villa, era su tierra y campo de cultivo, sobretodo, la carisma y el trato amable de los pueblerinos, en aquel lugar, era el antiguo hogar del castaño, ahí creció con su hermano y sus padres, pero desde la muerte de estos últimos, tuvieron que mudarse a un mejor lugar, Osaka, pero el hermano menor a tener diferencias con el mayor, decidió escapar, en el auto que alguna vez condujeron sus padres, en dirección aquel pueblo, en busca de respuestas y poder acabar con aquella presión y ansiedad. Y fue cuando lo encontró.

- Takahashi-kun.- dijo un doctor llamando la atención, del ojiverde que estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos.

- S-si, soy yo.- afirmó nervioso.

- Usted, ¿tiene alguna familiaridad o relación, con el sujeto que nos trajo?.- preguntó mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

- ¿P- por qué pregunta?- "Lo encontré herido y en medio de la nada, por la ropa que llevaba puesta, debe ser alguien de la ciudad, así que no debe tener nadie aquí… y yo sé que se siente estar solo, y no quiero que el termine igual"- pensó

- Porque soy su doctor, y porque no puedo dejar a un paciente en manos de un desconocido.

"Lo sabía."- Bu- Bueno yo soy un amigo jeje…- el doctor al oír aquella respuesta miro de reojo al castaño.

- Takahashi-kun, te conozco desde que naciste, no me estarás mintiendo… ¿o sí?

"Diablos, piensa".- No como cree, jeje.- la mirada acusatoria del doctor seguía ahí.- *suspiro* Lo único que le voy a decir, es que él debe ser importante para alguien, igual que él debe de tener alguien importante para él, no sé qué le habrá sucedido y por qué, no tengo malas intenciones o de recibir algo a cambio, solo quiero ayudarlo y… estoy preocupado, nada más…

La mirada del doctor cambió a una de sorpresa, al oír por primera vez hablar con tal madurez aquél que antes escucho berrinchar y llorar hace años.

- Bu- Bueno eso es lo que pienso.- dijo desviando la mirada y riendo nerviosamente.

- Waoh Takahashi, nunca esperaba escucharte hablar así y mucho menos salvar la vida de un hombre, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.

- Gracias…- un sonrojo apareció, en su rostro.

- Terminando con esto, me alegra que hayas vuelto a Sotoba y puedes pasar al ver al paciente, solo mantente tranquilo, acaba de salir de terapia intensiva, y esta… en estado de coma.- el castaño se sorprendió un poco igual que se preocupó por aquel peliplata, el médico al darse cuenta de eso dijo.- No te preocupes se despertará en una semana, máximo dos.-dijo mirando su libreta, para retirarse, solo dio unos cuantos pasos, pero luego se volteó.- ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, salúdame a tu hermano de mi parte. Espero poder verlo pronto.

- ¡Tsk! C- Claro no hay problema, yo se lo digo.- "Tonto niichan, con gente así de agradable, porque abandonar todo."

Después de tener las indicaciones de donde se encontraba la habitación del hombre fue a verlo. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta, lo pensó un poco ya que se sentía nervioso pero ansioso, tomo la perrilla temeroso para después girarla, y abrir la puerta lentamente, evitando que se despertara el paciente.

- Como dijeron… aún sigues dormido.- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose lentamente, tomo una silla y la puso al lado de su cama, para observar atento al hombre, tenía una máscara de oxígeno, vendas cubriéndole el torso y la cabeza, y sobre todo se encontraba conectado a muchos cables, el único que pudo reconocer o entender el ojiverde, era uno para medir su pulso o latidos cardiacos, los otros eran sueros y transfusiones de sangre.- Lamento por lo que te paso… pero aun así me alegra haberte encontrado a tiempo.

- No entiendo qué clase de persona haría eso... aunque lo haya hecho para robar o algo, no le justifica. Sea cual sea la razón no debemos matarnos entre nosotros… la vida es algo hermoso, así que la única persona que tiene derecho a quitárnosla somos nosotros mismos… nadie más.- dijo el castaño melancólico, hablar de ello lo único que hacía era recordar a sus padres, siempre fueron amables y cariñosos con él y su hermano, pero desde que murieron, todo recuerdo que tenía en su antiguo hogar y antiguos amigos tuvo que dejar hace mucho, ya que su hermano, el que se haría responsable de él, sin más se lo llevo muy lejos de Sotoba, sin decir nada, y ya que Misaki se sentía culpable no le contradijo, pero mientras pasaban los años, los extrañaba y le dolía no poder visitarlos aún peor cuando año tras año, pasaba algún cumpleaños de alguno de sus padres o su aniversario. El cual faltaba solo una semana.

- ¡Oh! Discúlpame, me olvide presentarme, soy Takahashi Misaki, un gusto en conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego borrarla, pensando lo tonto que se vería o escucharía ya que el aún estaba durmiendo así que era obvio que no escuchaba nada, o eso es lo que el castaño creía.

- Bueno… ya que le dije al doctor que somos amigos, sería bueno que empecemos desde ahora así que hablemos de nuestras experiencias e intereses.- dijo emocionado, hasta que escucho el roncar del peliplata, haciendo que se calmara y apareciera una gotita de sudor en su frente.- Yo anteriormente he vivido aquí, desde que tengo memoria, este pueblo es pequeño, pero cálido y alegre, es agradable levantarte por las mañanas con el canto de las aves, respirar el limpio y suave aroma del campo, y sobretodo sentir el fresco aire en pleno calor. Cuando era niño, mis padres y mi hermano o como estoy acostumbrado a decirle nii-chan, solíamos tener distintas tareas asignadas, papá y nii-chan, se encargaban del cultivo y cosecha, mientras mamá y yo, nos encargábamos de las cosas de la casa, era muy pequeño, aun así quería ayudar y ser de utilidad, así que ayudaba con la limpieza y a cocinar.

- Nosotros teníamos una chacra, y por suerte se encontraba donde la tierra es más fértil, así que nos iba bien, con lo que nii-chan y papá cosechaban, para luego venderlo a los mercados o transportes hacía la ciudad, que supongo que tu habrás venido de allá, me pregunto si alguna vez habrás probado alguna fruta o verdura cultivada y sembrada por mi familia.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo pero cambio a una melancólica.- Ya no recuerdo aquellas sensaciones ni aquella calidez… solo aparecen a mi mente imágenes o simplemente lose… pero se estaban borrando esa es una de las razones por la cual regresé a Sotoba.

Pensó en no decir más, tenía un nudo en la garganta y creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero el hombre mayor se movió ligeramente y apareció una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual el castaño lo entendió, como si aquel durmiente, le pidiese que continuara.

- Mamá siempre sonreía cuando probaba algún guiso hecho por mí, y padre solía despeinar mi cabello cada vez que me felicitaba, nii-chan siempre me cargaba cada vez, que me caía o algún juguete mío se rompía. En aquella época que viví en Sotoba fui muy feliz, solía jugar con los niños e hijos de amigos de mis padres, tenía mi mejor amigo en aquella época, era como mi segundo hermano mayor, me ganaba por un o dos años… no lo recuerdo bien, solo a sus peculiares ojos azules; él siempre me defendía y jugaba conmigo cuando nii-chan estaba ocupado, hasta a veces recuerdo que nii-chan se ponía celoso ya que inconscientemente no paraba de hablar de él.- rio ligeramente en lo último.- Nii-chan no lo conocía y por un tiempo, pensó que era mi amigo imaginario, tonto nii-chan, no sé qué sucedió, pero de un día al otro mi otro hermano dejo de verme, y su mirada azulada se volvía cada vez más y más vacía, me preocupaba y preguntaba por él, solamente esbozaba una sonrisa y cambiaba de tema, lo único que sabía y no es porque él me dijera, ya que en este pueblo, aunque quieras o no, es muy fácil enterarse de los asuntos de los vecinos, solo sabía es que él no se llevaba del todo bien con sus padres, eran muy estrictos y más de una vez, lo vi saliendo corriendo con un montón de marcas en las manos, brazos y espalda, siempre los justificaba, diciendo que se había caído o se raspo con algún arbusto, sabía que mentía, pero no quería forzarlo a contar algo que se sentiría incomodo o empeoraría la situación, pero ahora a esta edad, estoy más que seguro que le golpeaban con correa, palo, y algunos instrumentos de labranza, incluso… fuego.

El castaño se quedó pensativo un rato y mirando a la nada, para luego continuar:

- La única que pudo conocerlo, fue mamá ya que ella es la que solía estar en casa, siempre lo curaba y con el tiempo lo trataba como un hijo más, estoy seguro que él también veía a madre como la suya y…había veces que madre se preocupaba mucho por su estado, que quería ir a hablar con sus padres, o hacer una denuncia, pero él se negaba y rogaba que no lo hiciera, a pesar de lo que le hacían aún los quería y se echaba la culpa, ya que según él, era un mal hijo y se lo merecía, a pesar que todos sabíamos que era todo lo contrario. Así que para que este feliz guardamos el secreto, cuando jugaba con él, había veces que mencionaba a mis padres y a nii-chan, con tal cariño y respeto, que él sin conocerlos ((se refiere a su padre y a su hermano, Takahiro)) ya les tenía un profundo afecto y solía preguntar por ellos y por su estado, incluso traía regalos, y anónimamente les dejaba. Me hubiera gustado que padre y nii-chan también lo hubiera conocido, pero estaban ocupados en el campo o si estaba con algún golpe, no podía presentarse aunque ellos se encontrasen, porque no quería que más personas se enteraran y juramos los tres que mantendríamos el secreto, y así fue.

- Ha sido la primera vez que he hablado tanto de mí, y… se siente horrible, debo parecerte un egocéntrico, altanero, egoísta, o puede que ni siquiera estés pensando en eso porque ni si quiera me escuchas. Pero aun así me alegra, y calma, nunca hable de esto con nadie, ya que pensarían que sería cursi o muy sentimentalista, pero creo que haberlos mantenido guardados en mi mente por tanto tiempo habrá influido que me vaya olvidando con el paso del tiempo, y dije cosas que ni si quiera sabía que me acordaba… así que gracias.- dijo lo último con una sonrisa que termino en un bostezo apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en la cama en el que seguía durmiendo el peliplata.

Así fueron pasando los días, Misaki solía visitar a aquel extraño, y contarle lo que paso, lugares que conoció, momentos divertidos y graciosos, o simplemente contarle algún cuento, y se quedaba ahí hablándole hasta quedarse dormido. Cada vez que despertaba o se acaba el horario de visita, regresaba a su antiguo hogar, el cual ya se encontraba limpio, por tantos días o mejor dicho mañanas, ya que el resto de la tarde se la pasaba junto a aquel durmiente, esperando que despierte, por cada día que pasaba con él, la curiosidad le invadía, quería saber cómo era su carácter, su voz, sus ojos, el día que lo encontró, no pudo dedicarse a verlos o analizarlos, a parte que la oscuridad de la noche no estaba a su favor, tenía que concentrarse en la carretera y no perder el control del volante por estar en pleno pánico, nervios y presión. No era usual que él un adolescente de 18 años, encuentre a un hombre como de aprox 10 años mayor, tirado en la carretera muy herido y para el colmo tener que cargarlo (arrastrarlo) al auto, el primer auto que conduce en toda su vida. Esos videojuegos de carreras y simuladores después de todo si le fueron de ayuda, al diablo la licencia y la escuela de conductores.

Ya era usual ver el castaño en el hospital, le solían saludar tanto los médicos y enfermeras, hasta le invitaban a almorzar con ellos, pero Misaki prefería comer junto aquel durmiente, ya que él quería estar ahí cuando despierte.

- Espero que tengas un lindo sueño, como justificante de no despertarte aún…- dijo mientras con algo de timidez, acercó su mano a ese cabello plateado, pero al oír la puerta abierta se alejó drásticamente y saco un manga.

- Aún sigues aquí, ¿no te aburres?- dijo un hombre con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos lilas.

- ¿E-eh? Ammm… no, jejeje, e-estoy leyendo un manga, así que no tengo problema.- respondió nervioso, a que lo hayan descubierto. Mientras miraba el libro que tenía en frente, sin prestar atención al contenido y solo lo usaba para tapar su rostro y su sonrojo.

- Ya veo…- dijo serio, para luego sonreír, y acercarse lentamente al ojiverde, tomar el libro y levantarlo.

- ¡Oe, lo estoy leyendo!

- ¿A si? No es mejor leerlo si lo volteas.- dijo girando el libro, dejando más que obvio que el castaño solo usaba el libro para ocultarse.

- E-esto….- Misaki no sabía que responder, pero al ver la cara sonriente del mayor, se calmó y aquel rostro del hombre le resulto familiar.- De curiosidad, ¿nos hemos visto antes?- preguntó, causándole un asombro al hombre para luego una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- "No lo recuerda" Ojala hubiera tenido tal honor, pero no, soy nuevo en este pueblo y solo vine aquí a visitar a un familiar y usar el ambiente como inspiración a mis obras.

- ¿Obras?

- Cosas de trabajo, no tiene importancia.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba de reojo al ojiverde.- Tengo un amigo que trabaja aquí, o trabajaba… así que antes vine a verlo, no lo encontraba, pero siempre te veía a ti llegar apurado, y entrar a esta habitación.

- A eso…- dijo con una risa nerviosa.- E-Es un amigo.

- Deben ser muy unidos.- menciono mirando con recelo al hombre que seguía dormido.- Ya que soy nuevo aquí, me gustaría tener compañía o algún guía, solo dime cuánto pides y te lo daré.

- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó, no entendiendo bien lo que sucedía.

- No seas tímido, tengo el dinero de sobra, así que no tengo problema con el precio.

- Discúlpeme, pero no estoy interesado en ello, puedo sostenerme solo, lo decía porque no entendía lo que mencionó.- mencionó con seriedad, una de las cosas que le molestaba de su experiencia en la ciudad, es que la mayoría de ahí, eran interesados y materialistas. Unas de las cosas que en su pueblo o donde vivió y se formó junto a sus padres y hermano, no vio o experimento.

El mayor se sorprendió por la actitud del menor, pero luego le pareció adorable.

- Lamento que lo hayas tomado a mal, es que como lo habrás notado vengo de la ciudad, la mayoría tiene que desconfiar del resto, incluso de su propia sombra, así que no conozco ni las calles ni los locales, así que me sería de mucha ayuda tener de guía a alguien que vivió mucho tiempo aquí, creo que ese alguien eres tú, o ¿me equivoco?- dijo con cierta decepción, esperando una respuesta alentadora.

- Bu-Bueno yo nací y viví mi infancia aquí, luego me mude y empecé a vivir en la ciudad por varios años y bueno… volví…en todo este tiempo, no creo que Sotoba haya cambiado mucho, y tengo tiempo libre… así que…- seguía sonrojado, pero al ver la mirada ansiosa e iluminada del mayor, se sonrojo hasta las orejas.- No tengo problema en ser tu guía. "Después de todo madre, me enseño de nunca dar la espalda a quien necesita ayuda, no importa si fuera un asunto pequeño o uno grande, nos hace tanto bien a quien ayudamos y sobre todo a nosotros mismos"

- ¡Bien! Que te parece si me acompañas a almorzar, yo invito.- dijo con una gigantesca sonrisa, señalando con el pulgar la salida.

- Pe-pero yo.- no le dio tiempo de terminar, el mayor le tomo del brazo jalándole del brazo.

Mientras ellos salían de la sala, en dirección al comedor, dentro de la habitación, el durmiente se sintió extrañado, faltaba aquella presencia tan cálida y que le hacía sentir tranquilo y en paz, con solamente oír su voz. Pero al mismo tiempo, mientras disfrutaba escucharla y estar atento a cada relato y palabra mencionada, escucho otra, una que no le agrado para nada, porque se robaba toda la atención de aquel joven.

Lo primero que quería, era levantarse, abrir los ojos y reclamarle a aquel hombre que se había llevado a rastras al joven, pero aunque lo intento, igual que otras veces pero por otros motivos (poder ver y responder aquel joven que le había salvado y le hizo tanta compañía) fue en vano. Lo único que podía sentir es una gran rabia y celos, pero por fuera solo se veía a alguien durmiendo pacíficamente.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, el cual se le hizo muy familiar, en la época de su niñez y adolescencia, una melancolía le invadió… pero cuando estaba aquel joven, era todo lo contrario, sentía una calidez y ansias, muchas ansias de poder ver aquel niño, ya que por el tono de su voz, y sus recuerdos borrosos cuando fue llevado por él, lo único que recuerda con mayor claridad son sus ojos, verdes asemejando a los esmeraldas. Ya que se la pasaba durmiendo y escuchándolo, tenía que empezar a idear, que excusa buscar para permanecer a su lado. Ya que después de todo él era un hombre mayor y no podía estar dependiendo de un niño, era suficiente con haberlo salvado… CLARO, ESO ERA, ese niño lo salvo, pudo haberlo dejado ahí tirado y no hacerse cargo de alguna responsabilidad, pero no lo hizo, así que tenía que hacerse responsable, por salvarlo y por enamorarlo.

- Mi-Misaki…

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hay martillos que son muy pesados, tienen entre dos a tres kilos, el mango de estos martillos es largo, y se utilizan primordialmente para demoler muros hechos de ladrillo o cualquier otro tipo de obra. ((No sé cuál es su nombre, así que no lo encontré, si les interesa, busquen con esta descripción y en martillos imágenes <strong>**xD****))**

**2 Las personas con algunos trastornos de personalidad o como es aquí en mi fic: Yandere. Consciente o inconscientemente, tienen la extraña habilidad de la memoria selectiva. Consciente: Pueden olvidar algo que es alguna amenaza para sí mismo o algo que los lastima de algún modo. Inconsciente: Su propia mente, olvida lo que menos le conviene o está a su favor olvidar, para evitar alguna acción hecha por él o en su contra.**

**Bueno tenía que cumplir con mi palabra de actualizar en menos de una semana y así fue, cada día, y cada minuto que podía me ponía a escribir, párrafo por párrafo, al llegar hasta el final. Espero que les haya gustado, les mando muchos saludos y agradecimientos a los que les gusta lo que escribo, me dejan su reviews y me alientan con palabras que me llegan al corazón y hasta me hacen gritar de emoción. **

**Lamento no haber puesto a la pareja egoísta, pero tenía que mantener el suspenso, además de que tenía que haber alguna información de que le paso, que hizo, y dónde se encontraba Nowaki, en todo ese tiempo que se alejó de Hiroki.**

**¡Así! IMPORTANTE LEER ESTO / PERO SI QUIEREN DARSE CUENTA SOLOS DE ALGUNOS PUNTOS, DATOS, ETC, ¡NO LO LEAN! :**

Tal vez algunos no lo entiendan, o sí, además no puedo dar muchos detalles, ya que arruinaría la trama, pero les diré lo más básico u obvio del fic. Como lo habrán notado, Nowaki tiene doble personalidad (no me digas xD), al pasar de una personalidad a otra, se olvida completamente de lo que experimento, hizo, o vivió de la otra, del cual puede ser fácilmente engañado por su propia mente. (Como aquella voz, que escucho en su mente indicándole que mate a Hiroki)Aparte de la memoria selectiva, él quería olvidar a Hiroki, tanto para que sea feliz y para no lastimarlo, pero hay veces que es dominado o por su amor por él, o por sus deseos oscuros, el de matar. Algunas de sus acciones negativas, (como lastimar, golpear, matar) son producto tanto por el amor y los celos que le causa Hiroki y la otra, cuando está dominado por su otra personalidad es por… porque si xD. El porqué de sus dos personalidades, no puedo decirlo, pero ustedes solitos sacaran las conclusiones con el avance de los capítulos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y que tengan una linda semana.**

**LIZA2504**


End file.
